Bird's Wings
by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: Black feathers drift from dark wings. This is how it begins. How the Elric brothers begin a new quest. They will need all the courage and determination they could muster to pull through this. And they may find the key to regaining what they lost. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**All right, I lied about the rewriting I mention the last time I reposted this chapter. I'll keep this chapter as is so you could see the rest of the story isn't as crappy as it seems. Anyway, I'm not rewriting the rest of this story. See the improvement! :D**

**Envy is my muse, I have plot penguins, and I don't own FMA.**

_**PART ONE**_

**Chapter One**

{Alphonse Elric}

"BROTHER, STAY STILL!" I snapped, pressing my brother's arms down onto the chair as he thrashed. He kicked out, sending dozen vials of a variety of things showering down. He screeched and slipped out from my grip.

"THOSE THINGS ARE DEMONS!" he yelled, glaring at the needle that Dr. Isaac was holding. Isaac sighed, pushing up his glasses. His pale blue eyes took on a look of annoyance as he peered at Ed through his shaggy black bangs.

"Edward, it's to help you. Not to hurt you." He sighed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, THOSE THINGS ARE EVIL!" Ed snapped.

"Brother, please. It's not going to kill you-" I started.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?" Ed interrupted loudly, not keeping his mistrusting gaze off of Isaac.

The doctor knelt for a moment and placed the needle on the ground. He rose with his hands up.

"No shot, okay?" he murmured. "Now I'll just walk over here…" he cautiously walked toward where Ed was still glaring at him. I blinked in confusion. I thought Ed need that shot. Then I noticed.

The needle wasn't on the floor. I looked at where it was a moment before and then back to Isaac. Behind his heel, the needle poked up teasingly.

I suppressed a snicker.

"Stop treating me like an animal." Ed snorted, dusting himself off "I just don't like needles is all."

"A lot of people don't." Isaac shrugged, bending down to scratch his heel. He slid the needle up carefully, glancing at where Brother stood. "But," he quickly snatched brother's left arm and stuck the needle in the crook of his elbow. "Once it's over, it's usually over quickly." With that, he threw the used needle in the trash can.

"WHAT THE HELL! ?" Ed yelped, gripping his arm "How, what-…" he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "You win this round…" he slumped down the wall and fell asleep.

"Why'd he fall asleep?" I asked, walking up next to Isaac.

"It's a side effect of the medication." He smiled "He'll be asleep for a couple hours. Don't worry, he should be up soon."

"Thank you, Dr. Isaac." I nodded, picking up my now-snoring older brother, a thin trickle of drool oozing down the corner of his mouth.

"Good bye Alphonse." He smirked "Sweet dreams, Edward."

-Night Time-

Brother and I arrived back at our apartment a while ago. Now the stars glistened in the dark blue sky, and the leaves rustled in the wind. The sound of Ed's now-gentle snoring filled the room. He still hadn't woken up, and now I was beginning to worry. Isaac said that he'd be asleep for a while, but this long? My gaze rested on where Ed was curled up in his covers, his foot twitching. I sighed. I was worrying to much….

A scream shattered the still night air. I sprang to my feet, shaking my head in an attempt to throw out the noise. Ed's twitching grew more intense and he arched his back in the darkness, one hand clutching his chest as the other offered feeble support. Sweat dribbled down his brow, his mouth wide as he screamed.

"Brother!" I yelled, running to his side. He collapsed back down onto the bed, now clutching his chest with both hands. He clenched his jaws together, trembling uncontrollably. His face was drawn of color and he kicked out.

"Brother, wake up!" I pled, trying to shake him awake.

Something appeared out of nowhere, colliding with me. I tumbled over backwards and slammed into the wall. When I scrambled back to my feet, I gasped.

Sprouting from Edward's back was a limp pair of black wings. Dark feathers were scattered on the floor, reflecting the moonlight that pooled onto them. Ed laid limp, panting with a sweat-dampened face. The paleness was gone, replaced with a tired red.

"Brother?" I said, looking at him. He grumbled and rolled over, pulling one wing over him like a blanket. At least he's not pained anymore…

{Edward Elric}

My eyes grudgingly opened to the golden light of morning. I groaned and shut my eyes against its warming glow and burrowed deeper into the covers.

"Brother?" Al said "Brother, are you awake?"

"Now I am." I snorted, yawning a bit. "Five more minutes, 'kay?"

"Brother, you need to see something…" Al murmured "So please, please, don't freak out…"

"Why the hell would I freak out?" I groaned, rolling over and pushing myself up into a sitting position. Something rustled behind me. I blinked and looked over my shoulder. Black feathers tickled at my nose.

"That's why…" Al trailed.

I blinked and stared dumbfounded at the wings that seemed to be attached to…me.

"WHAT THE HELL! ?" I shrieked, the wings expanding at my surprise. I bolted forward, tumbling off the bed and onto the floor, feathers fluttered up and about, settling at multiple corners of the room. I pushed myself up and sneezed out a couple of black tufts. My gaze darted to the wings.

"A-are they attached to ME?" I rambled, the wings twitching.

"Y-yeah…" Al stammered "They are. Brother, how do you think-?"

"I must be dreaming…" I groaned, shaking my head as I got back into sitting position. I massaged my temples. "That's it, I'm dreaming, no way I could have wings…"

"Brother, you're not dreaming, unless I'm dreaming too… But that's kind of impossible…" my brother sighed.

I glared at Al, wrinkling my nose as a feather drifted by. Suddenly, I found myself entranced at the glow of his armor in the sunlight. The way it reflected onto the floor, the slits of light that bounced back onto the wood…

"Brother, why are you staring at me…?" Al whimpered "It's kind of freaky…"

I snapped back to reality and shook my head. What the hell was that? What was with the random interest in Al's armor? I put a hand to my head.

"Sorry Al, I guess I kind of zoned out." I sighed, my eyes widening at the light tint on my wrist. I gingerly put my fingers on it, a weird grin expanding across my face.

"BROTHER!" Al snapped. His voice snapped me back to reality again. I shook my head again, clutching at my scalp.

"THAT was just weird!" I growled, clenching my jaws. "Sorry Al! I really have no clue- why I keep zoning out like that…"

"Maybe it has something to do with the wings?" he suggested. I sighed and flopped down onto my back, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know." I groaned.

"Maybe we should see if we could find someone who could help…" Al said.

"Yeah," I mumbled, sitting up "And then they can lock me up like an animal and poke and prod me with needles-"

Al's look silenced me.

"Fine." I sighed. I lifted one wings and glared at it questioningly. "So…How the hell am I supposed to hide these things?"

**Chapter one is now rewritten. **

**Envy: Yippee. –sarcasm-**

**Fox: ….In anycase, here's part of this chapter that I thought better as a blooper.**

Black feathers tickled at my nose. As one drifted down onto the floor, I snatched it into my hands.

"Um…Brother?" Al asked.

"WHY HAVE YOU ATTACTCHED YOUR PEOPLE TO MY BACK! ?" I demanded, shaking the feather.

Al sighed.

**In anycase, new reviewers, hi. Old ones, hi again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay, I didn't get a lot of reviews… :(**

**Envy: Phew.**

**Me: But I'm still updating! MWAHAHA! Envy!**

**Envy: -_- What?**

**Me: Disclaimer! Now!**

**Envy: Why should I!**

**Me: One word. 'Hootenanny.' **

**Envy: O.O F-FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own FullMetal Alchemist.**

**Me: Hehe. Inside joke. Look at my profile later to see what it was about. On with the chapter!**

**To- St. Iggy the Pyro: I shall always be crazy. In my own, crazy way of craziness. Let crazy people unite!**

**Chapter Two**

{Alphonse Elric}

"How exactly do we go get these… _things_ to a vet, doctor, researcher?" Ed groaned "They're not exactly invisible."

"Um…" I mumbled "Maybe we can transmute something?"

"Seems like we have no choice." He sighed, taking the covers off of the bed. "What exactly to? Like a black coat, so my wings will blend?" I nodded. Ed sighed again and clapped his hands, placing them on the blanket, it turned into a dark cloak.

Looking a bit uncomfortable, he put it on over his wings.

"I feel like a turtle." He complained as we walked out of the room, trying to look casual.

"Isn't it better than being dragged off to a laboratory?" I sighed. My brother nodded and we walked down the corridor.

As we wandered around Central, Ed continuously complained.

"My back is itching." He groaned.

"Not much I could do about it." I sighed "Just try to endure it."

He nodded and looked around the multiple buildings.

"Who do you think can help us?" he mumbled "You know, that _won't _try to dissect me?"

I shuddered a bit at the thought of my brother being sliced open for science. I should be getting studied as much as Ed right now. I have no body and am just a soul in an empty suit of armor.

When we walked down the street, brother examining every person who looked experienced in science, a white cat with silver stripes and dark blue eyes jumped from the trees and landed on Ed's head.

"Al…" he growled

"What is it?" I blinked, entranced by amount of knowledge that this cat had shining in her eyes.

"Get. It. Off." Ed growled, saying each word slowly. I can see his black cloak extend a little bit with his wings spreading. I forgot he was part bird, so no wonder why he didn't want a cat on his head. I reached up and gently lifted the cat from his head.

The silver-striped feline hissed and clawed at my hand. The sound of scraping metal chimed through the air and the cat's ear's twitched slightly.

"Sen!" Someone yelled. Ed and I looked down the road to see a black-haired woman sprinting toward us. Her white lab coat was waving out behind her and her smile wide underneath her circular glasses.

She scooped up the cat from my hands and spun her around in the air. The cat's eyes were spinning and looked as if she might puke.

"Sen, I was _so _worried about you!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes as she smiled and clutched the cat. Who hissed and nipped at her fingers. "Oh. Sorry." The woman laughed, setting down the cat.

She looked at me and brother and shook my hand wildly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she grinned "Thanks for finding Sen! She runs of all the time and always leaves me worrying. She usually returns before an hour passes but she didn't this time! I was worried, yes indeed!"

"Uh… You're welcome." I sighed, not wanting to be rude. Sen pulled on the crazy woman's lab coat and hissed.

"If you ever need anything, tell me!" the woman said, ignoring the cat and pulling out a card from her pocket. "There is my number, address and business. If you need me to do something, just give me a shout!"

I blinked and looked at the card. On it was printed:

_'Dr. Jenifer Aille. Chimera and half-human expert. 154 Crane Road 778-7787.'_

I stared at the card and threw it into Ed's hands. Which distracted him from his idiotic grinning as he moved his automail to reflect the sunlight. His golden eyes widened as they scanned the text.

"What's your name, sir?" Dr. Aille smiled.

"Alphonse Elric." I said "And this is my older brother Edward."

Sen hissed louder and bit Jenifer's leg.

"Ouch!" she snapped "Geesh, Sen! What do you want?" For being so worried about her, the doctor didn't seem too kind to the pretty cat.

Sen hissed and walked over to Ed, who was still staring at the card. The silver-striped feline pounced onto his shoulder and let out a pattern of smooth meows. Ed stood frigid as the cat's voice spoke close to him. His cloak extended again and he was trembling. Meanwhile, Dr. Aille's green eyes stretched to the size of small dinner plates and grabbed Ed's arm.

"Come with me, Edward." My brother snarled and tried to pull away. Sen meowed again and Ed once again went frigid.

"You too, Mr. Alphonse." Jenifer glared, suddenly series, and she grabbed my arm too. Of course, I could've pulled away but was too concerned for Ed. The look in his eyes looked like that a child might have watching their family is being slaughtered. And as we were dragged toward Dr. Aille's home, he gained control back constantly. But every time Sen, who was still perched on his shoulder, meowed and he froze again.

I am afraid that he was losing to the crow part of him. At least, I _think_ it was crow DNA. If it wasn't, I wouldn't know what to do. We soon reached a small, white house with a tiny pond in the front. Jenifer walked through the green yard and pushed us through the door. Locking it, her gaze snapped toward us.

"Sen, you can get off his shoulder now." The cat's ears drooped, as if she was disappointed, and jumped to the floor.

Ed recovered almost instantly.

"Who are you, and what do you think you're doing dragging us to your h-" he stopped suddenly when Sen held up a silver spoon. The sunlight that filed through the tightly closed blinds making the piece of silverware glow. Ed regained his idiotic grin and Dr. Aille frowned.

"What animal was he fused with?" she asked "Raccoon? Osprey? Crow?"

"Meow! Purr. Me-OW." Sen mewed, the spoon clenched in her teeth.

"Crow?" Dr. Aille murmured "Never seen a crow-chimera before."

"Wait…" I stammered "What do you mean crow-_chimera?_"

"Your brother's a chimera, Alphonse." She grimaced "Half human, half crow."

That comment seemed to snap Ed out of it.

"Chimera!" he yelled "What you trying t pull? I'm not a fuckin chimera!"

"I can think over wise." Jenifer said "You have an interest in sparkling objects. You are afraid of cats. And…" she gently poked Ed between the shoulder blades. He jumped and his wings stretched out to it maximum length. "You have wings."

**Me: :0 Ooohhh… Plot development.**

**Envy: DON'T REVIEW. I LIKE BEING IN ONE PIECE.**

**Me: NO! REVIEW! ME WANTS TO SAW THE PALMTREE IN HALF!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: O.O What's weird (and slightly creepy) is that the day after I posted this I found a crow feather…**

**Envy: O.O Say what now?**

**Me: Oh yeah, you're still here. -_- Go away Envy.**

**Envy: With pleasure. *Leaves***

**Me: Anyway, I found a crow feather and I picked it up and just stared at it. Then I looked up at the sky and was like 'OMG! Where Ed!' Cause that feather was really big. For a crow anyway. **

**There's a sandwich in the reviews! It goes like this:**

**Ratio0228**

**Imboredhelpmeh**

**St. Iggy the Pyro**

**Imboredhelpmeh**

**Ratio0228**

**Hehe. Sorry. Had to point that out.**

**I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist!**

**Chapter Three**

{Edward Elric}

I gaped at Jenifer. It's been awhile since she found out about my wings and I found out I was a chimera. Sen and Dr. Aille seem to have a system of communicating and the cat told her about me. Or was it just that obvious? If it was then I was screwed.

Dr. Aille asked us questions about what happened before I grew crow wings.

_"Do you know how you got injected with crow DNA?" _she asked. I replied with:

_"Nope." _

_"When did you start having an interest in sparkling objects?" _

_ "Four, five minutes after I woke up."_

It pretty much went on like that. She asked me questions, and I answered them to the best of my abilities.

After an hour of answering pointless questions, she started to question Al.

Sen jumped onto my shoulder and I went frigid. Move…move. DAMN THESE FUCKIN CROW INSTICTINTS!

"Me-ow." She purred, rubbing her face against my cheek.

"Knock it off, Sen!" Jenifer yelled. And reluctantly, Sen leaped down to the floor and stuck her tongue at me. Sort of like an immature child.

Dr. Aille's gaze slipped back to me and asked one last question…

"What happened the day before you got wings?"

"He got a shot." Al answered.

"From whom?" she demanded.

"Dr. Isaac." I said. Sen's fur rose and she started hissing, clawing at the wooden floor. Jenifer looked quite pissed off. She smacked me and Al aside the face in turn and roared:

"YOU LET HIM? YOU LET THAT FUCKING BASTARD OF A SCIENTIST GIVE YOU AN INJECTION?"

I rubbed my sore face and stared at her. Sen hissed again and stormed up the stairs.

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

Jenifer took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Isaac is a mad man." She whispered "No one but me knows what he does."

"What are you saying?" Al stammered, his eyes wide.

She glared at me, and her lips formed to a frown.

"He was the one who injected you with the crow DNA." She growled, slamming her fist on a table "Like he did with my best friend."

I choked and stared at her.

"H-he did that?" I stammered. My eyes narrowed to a glare and flicked to Alphonse, who was feeling guilty.

"I _told_ you those things were demons." I said.

"How was I supposed to know?" Al whimpered.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO INSISTED IN GIVING ME THAT SHOT!" I snapped.

"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" he yelled.

Dr. Aille groaned and slapped both of us again.

"Calm down, both of you!" she snapped.

I sighed and slouched down on a couch, my wings twitching uncomfortably.

"Is there a way for me to become fully human again?" I asked. Jenifer closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"Maybe." She said after a few moments.

"Really?" Al said, sounding relieved.

"I didn't say yes." Jenifer mumbled before we could get too excited "I said _maybe. _I need to research a bit." Her green gaze turned to me.

"You will have to stay concealed for awhile." She said.

"Um…" Al and I exchanged glances.

"Is there a problem with that?" Dr. Aille blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm sort of a State Alchemist…" I explained "I can't really stay in one place that long."

"Then make up an excuse." Jenifer mumbled, walking up the stairs "I have work to do. You can let yourselves out."

Once again, Alphonse and I had to lie. And to Mustang. Who I doubt would believe us. We shared a thought of dismay of what would happen if people found out about me.

-Time Passing-

{Alphonse Elric}

We were back at our room, sitting around trying to think of a good lie. Ed was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with his wings stretched out beneath him. It was clearly uncomfortable for him to have them scrunched up. The tips of the black feathers twitched gently, as if longing for the sky.

At least Brother has gotten better at controlling the bird part of him. He wasn't staring at his automail or me, which was good. On the way back, we heard a cat meow, but he only froze for 10 seconds! Which was good… Right? I mean, it's not good that he was a chimera, but it was good he was regaining control of himself.

"Al." Ed sighed.

"What is it, Brother?" I blinked.

"Let's face it. We have to tell Colonel the truth." He mumbled. I gasped. Ed just admitted that we had to tell Roy the truth! Everything he didn't want to tell him he thought of a lie! Like when he 'accidentally' shredded his gloves, Ed said that a cat did it! Which I assume was payback, because I guilted him into letting me keep. Roy threw it out after though.

More or less, I nodded and we both got up. Ed put his dark cloak on first and we walked to Roy's office.

-Trip to Roy's Later-

"Colonel!" I called, knocking on his door.

"What is it?" the bored reply came.

"Can we talk to you about something?" Ed yelled.

"Sure?" he said, shocked that Ed wanted to talk to him about something "Come in." I heard Brother sigh as I pushed open the door to the office. Roy's desk was cluttered with papers and he was rolling a pen around his fingers.

"What is it?" Roy asked. Ed shut the door shut and peeked out of the window to make sure no one was around.

"FullMetal. What is it?" he repeated.

"I won't be able to work for a bit." Ed murmured, sitting down on one of the couches, still glaring at the door as if expecting someone to walk in.

"Why not?" Mustang growled "I gave you enough times to look for the Philosopher's Stone for a while. You need to focus-"

"It's not that." I interrupted.

Roy blinked and looked quite confused.

"Come on, tell him." I whispered to brother. No one else was listening, except Riza, who was always with Mustang, but we could trust her.

"I'm trying to figure out how I should tell them." Ed murmured. Why didn't he think of this before?

"So, what's the reason?" Colonel demanded.

"Well…" I started, but Brother growled and stood up. To my surprise, he did what I least expected to do. He threw off his cloak and spread out the black wings to their full fourteen-foot wingspan.

Roy's mouth dropped and Riza's eyes widened. Ed crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well?" he snapped "What are you going to say?"

"…Leisure time granted." Mustang blinked, still shocked.

**Me: Kay. There's chapter three! Man, this story is fun to write! I don't think a lot of people like it, but it's **_****_** fun to write! **

**15 reviews to saw Envy in half. ^.^ We need ten more. **

**Envy: Don't Review!**

**Me: You heard him! Review! Even if you don't like this story, review! JUST REVIEW! Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Guess what? *Evil grin***

**Envy: What?**

**Me: We got eighteen reviews!**

**Envy: What's that supp- O.O Oh no…**

**Me: *Takes out chainsaw* This won't hurt a bit…**

**Envy: Are you sure?**

**Me: *Demonic laughter* It will hurt a lot! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Envy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs***

**Me: *Uses author powers to make him (Her?) freeze* Darn, I don't know whether to cut him horizontally or vertically. **

**Envy: Phew.**

**Me: Sorry, I lied.**

**Envy: Yay!**

**Me: I'll have to cut him in fourths! **

**Envy: D:**

**Me: *Laughs maniacally as Envy's blood splatters everywhere and his torso snaps in half.* Okay, before he regenerates [Which will be the end of the next chapter] review and type 'Steppity Stepppers' to dance on his corpse at the beginning of chapter five.**

**I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist!**

**Chapter Four**

{Alphonse Elric}

"Well?" Ed snapped, tapping his foot impatiently "That's it?" I looked at Colonel too. We both expected a bit more reaction from him. Maybe even call the Fuhrer. But he took it well.

"Pretty much." Roy grumbled "Just don't show everyone." Brother snarled and I knew he was thinking 'I'm not a freakin retard!'

"Fine. Let's go Al." Brother snapped, throwing his cloak back on. I nodded and we exited. I tensed a bit when I heard rain pound against the roof. Water and me don't get along so well. We were almost out the door when Roy growled:

"FullMetal, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

We were so close to the door. Why did Colonel have to speak up? Brother stopped and glared back over his shoulder. Of course, I was thinking the same thing as Mustang. Crows don't act like that… do they?

Ed stomped back over to Roy and slammed his hands down on his desk.

"You tell me!" he snapped, cloak extending somewhat "The next time you grow wings and deal with it, you can relate to me!"

"Brother-" I whimpered, trying to calm his rage.

"If you suddenly start having the urge to throw yourself of a cliff" Ed continued angrily, ignoring my plea "to spread your wings and just leave, YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

"FullMetal-" Roy said, trying to break in a few words. Lightning shattered the air outside and thunder roared above. Convenience. Convenient cliché.

"WHEN YOU ARE INJECTED WITH CROW DNA AND ARE TRYING TO GET YOUR BROTHER BACK TO HUMAN AT THE SAME TIME YOU TELL M-" he was interrupted by a loud shrieking bird caw. Which resulted in Ed slapping both hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

Everyone else who was in the room just stared.

"Edw-" Riza started, before Ed ran out of the room, hands still over his mouth.

"Brother!" I called, running after him. Thunder crashed again.

"Alphonse!" Roy yelled, gripping my shoulder "You can't go after him. Thunderstorms are no place for seven-foot tall suits of armor."

"But-" I started to complain.

"Imagine what would happen if you got struck by lightning." Roy hissed, already putting on his coat "Ed would feel like he's to blame. Come on. Lieutenant." Riza nodded and followed Colonel out with a gun…

"You're not going to shoot him, are you!" I exclaimed. Hawkeye gave me a faint smile.

"Don't worry." She said "It's only a tranquilizer gun." With that she left with the colonel. Only a tranquilizer gun… that way she said that bothered me. It was like she thought brother was just an animal… Riza didn't think that did she? And would brother struggle enough to be necessary to use- I shook my head.

No, don't think like that. Of course Ed's fine. He has to be… I sat down on the floor of the office. Lightning flashed and thunder chorused from above. I looked up at the clock as time slowly ticked by. The room was full of the echo of the continuous raindrops and my own thoughts whirled around my head.

Was brother okay? What was taking Mustang and Hawkeye so long to find him? In a thunderstorm, it was bad for him too. His limbs were metal and the lightning seems intense. Oh no… What if he got electrocuted? What if he was d- I don't even want to think about it.

More time passed and the storm still raged on. I looked longingly at the door, hoping that every moment will bring Roy dragging Ed back in the office. My brother with his usual hard-headed attitude. I continued to wait. Hoping still that he'd burst through the door in any second.

Finally, my patience was broken. I got up and walked toward the door. Lightning flashed again. I halted and grimaced mentally. I was practically a walking lightning rod. I scanned the office in hopes of an insulator. On the desk lied a rubber cup thing. That'd work, I'll have to expand it a bit, but it'll work. I drew a transmutation circle and turned it into a demented rubber suit. Carefully, not to rip it, I put it on. I must admit that I looked ridiculous.

Soon, I was outside. The rain poured down but I pushed forward. Lightning flashed, but I was safe. Walking down the abandoned streets of Central, I looked for any sign of Ed.

Maybe he was letting the crow side of him take control. So where would a crow go? I thought for a moment. That's it! The forest! Quickly, I sprinted toward the closet set of woods there was. The sky burst into crackling silver light and it seemed attracted to one spot… Ed.

I rushed toward the forest. And if I had a heart, I'm sure it would've been beating hard. If Brother's out in the opening, during a thunder storm, will he still be alive? I ran faster.

I was pushing through the debris and calling out my brother's name frantically.

"Brother! Ed!" I called, pushing past some branches "Brother!" finally, I came into a clearing. In the center, was a blonde boy, sitting with wide golden eyes and two hand clamped over his horrified expression. Around him, his soaking black wings dripped.

"Brother." I said in relief, walking toward him. Ed's wings were folded out in front of him, his bangs over shadowed his face and he shrank back when he saw me. I crouched down and held out my hand.

"Come on, Brother. It's me, Al." I said in barley a whisper. Lightning struck again and hit his metal arm. He shuddered in pain and I heard him gasp for breath. He was tired, that was sure. But his eyes showed neither pain nor exhaustion. What they were glazed with was fear.

He was afraid of himself. Not me.

"Come on, Ed." I said gently "Try to talk. No one's around." He shrank back and slowly removed his hands from his face.

"Al?" he said timidly. A guilty grin stretched across his face and he hit the ground. "Why am I acting like this?" he growled.

"Brother…" I sighed. I wish we found out how to help him soon. He was beginning to worry me. And himself.

**REVIEW AND TYPE** **'Steppity Stepppers' to dance on Envy's corpse! QUICK! BEFORE HE REGENERATES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Envy in shambles! Who gets to dance on his corpse? The people who review using Steppity Steppers of course! Come on down, St. Iggy the Pyro, Upsilon Four, Ratio0228, and about five imboredhelpmehs!**

***The said people, or whatever come down.***

**Play the music!**

**~I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! I like to…MOVE IT! ~ **

**Yay! Super awesome fun time! Let me say the disclaimer and continue with the story before I get carried away…**

***St. Iggy the Pyro torches Envy with a flamethrower***

**O.O Or before someone else does…**

***The imboredhelpmehs start having a snowball fight with Envy guts***

**O.O Oh no….**

***Ratio0228 repeatedly stabs palmtree's head***

**Um….**

***Upsilon Four randomly gets a chainsaw***

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! SOMEONE HELP ME! *Chainsaw roar* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**(Sorry if you do not like what I had you do…-_-')**

**Chapter Five**

{Edward Elric}

I was feeling like shit. Not only did I make Al worry like hell about me, AND I got strucked with lightning like seven times, but I had to listen to Roy's scolding. Yippe! Just what I need!

"FullMetal, you could've gotten killed!" Mustang yelled "What do you think you were doing, running off like that?"

We were back at his office, I was wringing water out of my hair and I had to keep my wings outstretched to dry them off. We also practically bolted the door shut and closed all the blinds so barley any light got in. Not like we'd get much anyway, the storm was still going on.

The only light available was the candle Mustang had lit. Apparently, the power has gone out. Add that to my list.

"Sorry, Colonel." I growled through clenched jaws. Al and I figured that my little… um… 'speech issue' was caused by me getting carried away by my emotions. One thing for sure, I didn't want that to happen again.

"Sir, I'm sure you would've done the same thing. In that situation." Riza pointed out. I grinned a bit. That, I agreed with.

"Well, I don't have metal limbs, so it'd be less dangerous for me to run off in the middle of a thunderstorm." Mustang mumbled. I looked away. Stupid Colonel, making sense like that.

"But Colonel-" Al whimpered "Y-you're not going to tell anyone, right? About brother's wings?"

I gagged a bit and my gaze snapped back at Roy. He wouldn't do that, would he? He was smirking and he looked as if he had something devious planned.

"It would be a huge boost for me." Mustang chuckled "Turning in a chimera, who could use alchemy. Even better."

"You wouldn't." I growled.

"Relax, FullMetal." Roy said, leaning back in his chair "I wouldn't do that. After all, if you're gone, who am I supposed to get to do all of my dirty work?"

"Oh, thanks." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Even so" Mustang mumbled, serious again "Do you know anyone who may be able to help you with this?"

Al and I nodded.

"Doctor Jenifer Aille." Al blinked.

"Jenifer?" Roy blinked "Okay then, I need you two to stay with her. Tell her I sent you."

I shuddered a bit with the thought of living with Sen for awhile. That cat creeped me out. Probably because of the fucking crow part of me.

"Okay, Colonel." Al nodded, noting my concern "We'll go right away."

-Time Passing-

"You're going to be staying with me?" Jenifer blinked "As in, in my house?"

"Yeah." Al nodded "Are you bothered by that?"

"Well…" Jenifer sighed "I'm not that good of a cook. And the house is a mess…And I only have one free room…"

"Who cares?" I mumbled "A room is a room. We'll share it."

"You'll have to." Dr. Aille frowned "Sen won't like it, but hey."

"Wait, wait, WAIT." I said, waving around my hands "Sen, your CAT, has her own ROOM?"

"Yup." Jenifer nodded "Now if you excuse me, I need to continue my research." Turning to her living room, she yelled:

"Sen! Can you show Ed and Al to your room?" The silver-streaked cat meowed some gibberish back which resulted in a five-minute argument between human and feline. Not odd at all. Finally, Sen lashed her tail back and led us up the stairs.

"Don't you find it odd that a cat is showing us around the house?" I whispered to Al. He nodded and I earned a scratch across my ankle. Sen was glaring up at us and hissing. Without meaning to, I fell and curled up into a ball, screaming 'Don't eat me!'

The cat started to make a noise like it was laughing and it knelt on the ground, tail high and whiskers twitching.

After regaining myself, I shouted at the feline:

"Stupid cat! Not like I meant too!"

"Brother, calm down." Al sighed, grabbing my shoulder "She's just a cat."

I heard Sen scoff a bit and she seemed to beckon to us with her tail before continuing down the hall. I mumbled a few choice words and followed the cat, rubbing my aching arm.

"Are you okay brother?" Al asked, falling in step beside me.

"Fine, just a bit sore." I replied.

"Um…why?" my brother said "We didn't get into any fights lately."

"Maybe it was the lightning." I shrugged "All I know is I ache all over."

I saw Sen's ears twitch. What was that cat up to? I mentally slapped myself. I was thinking that a cat was planning something, then again, I'm part bird now. So I guess that's normal…ish.

Finally, we came across a room. It wasn't much decorated, which I don't really care for, but it was fine. The walls were beige and the one window let in plenty of light, which was filtering on a bed. There were white sheets and the desk was placed in front of a mirror.

The cat yawned and jumped up onto the windowsill, stretching as she made the wood as comfortable as possible. She curled up and was asleep next to a plant.

"So here we are…" Al sighed "Living with a doctor, who talks to her cat, in which we are sharing a room with."

"Yeah." I nodded, sitting down on the bed "And not to mention a winged crow-mutant and a living suit of armor."

"I guess we are a weird pair." Al laughed, attempting to lighten the mood. I grinned a bit and tried to ignore my aches.

Sen only yawned and rolled over on her windowsill, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

**Okay, that's enough! *Pulls reviewers away from Envy* Let the thing regenerate!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am brain dead. Please Review. XD I burn Envy at 40 reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The plot penguin for this, Zig, is working double over time. I can't stop thinking of ideas for this! ~SKLEE~**

**[00] I have just obtained a shot… OUCH! **

**Envy: YOU DESERVE IT!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Envy: MAKE ME!**

**Me: I will!**

**Envy: *Glare***

**Me: Are you sure you want to provoke me? Remember, I am an author AND a fangirl.**

**Envy: Um… N-no Fox.**

**Me: Fox-sensei.**

**Envy: What?**

**Me: NOW!**

**Envy: Yes sir! I mean ma'am! Yes Fox-sensei!**

**Me: Good, now do the disclaimer.**

**Envy: FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own FullMetal Alchemist!**

**(Readers of The Gate calls, I will not continue until I find out Ian's title! Help a girl out and suggest something!)**

**Chapter Six.**

{Alphonse Elric}

When night fell, brother fell asleep easily. I assume it has been a long, hard, painful day to him. His wings were spread out behind him and he snored loudly.

Sen pried one eye open, rolled over, and plugged her ears with her paws. Her attempts for silence were futile and she hissed and jumped over Ed. The silver-striped cat landed on the floor gracefully with her ears pricked.

"He could be rather loud when he's asleep, right?" I asked. Sen's tail fluffed up and she sprang up into the air with a loud cry. I chuckled a bit as the cat landed clumsily on the floor, scrambling to balance herself.

The feline lashed her tail back and forth and leaped onto my head, baring her teeth. I grabbed her with one hand and held her up in front of me.

In a few moments, four holes were punctured into my hand. The cat let out a yowl of pain and she put her paws over her snout.

"Let's not do that again, okay kitty?" I whispered. Sen glared at me and released herself from my grip. Ears flat, she jumped onto my shoulder. Sniffing around she made faint _clink_ sounds with her claws. I blinked and then started shuddering. What was she do- my head clattered onto the floor. Sen just crawled inside me! I have to admit, it was a weird feeling. Having someone go inside you.

In a few moments, she clawed out, hissing and sprang onto the desk. This cat really liked to jump.

The feline lied down and looked first at me, then at Ed. I put my head/helmet back on and then looked at her.

The CAT was lost in thought.

Suddenly, light streamed in from the open door. Jenifer was standing there with a candle, still in her lab coat. She rubbed her eyes drowsily.

"Sen, what's with all the noise?" she yawned. Then Dr. Aille noticed that I was looking at her. "Alphonse, what are you doing awake? And still wearing that armor? You should really get some sleep."

"I'm not tired." I said hastily.

She rolled her eyes.

"Then at least take off that armor and relax some, okay?" she mumbled.

"I'm paranoid." I stammered "Really, I am. I never take this thing off. Never. You know s-"

Sen mewed a strange pattern which caused Jenifer's eyes to widen. She stomped over to me and took off my head.

"Oh my…" she blinked putting her hand in the hollowness of my armor "How is this even possible?"

"Please don't do that." I whimpered, pushing her hand out "And please don't tell anyone either."

"I won't." Jenifer smiled "Don't worry." With that she left.

-That Morning-

I mumbled to myself about what happened last night as Ed started to rouse. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms as he pushed himself to sitting position.

"Morning Al." He yawned.

"Good morning Brother." I murmured.

"What wrong, Al?" Ed sighed "Don't say 'nothing'. I know something's bothering you."

"What makes you think I'm worrying, Ed?" I said, using my 'everything is fine' voice.

"I can just…tell." He said "In instinct, I guess."

"Like a…crow instinct, you suppose?" I asked. Well, that earned me a head being tossed across the room.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he snapped, suddenly very mad "Crows can't tell people's emotions! They're not psychic!"

"We can't just assume that, Brother!" I yelled "No one was ever a crow! So, how would _we_ be able to know?"

"W-" he started before a loud meow pierced the air. He stiffened as Sen jumped up onto the bed, purring as she rubbed her head against my brother's leg.

"Me-ow…" she purred, blinking with huge, sparkling eyes, still pressed against Ed.

"Sen!" I yelped, grabbing the cat "Please don't do that!"

The silver streaked feline stuck out her tongue and wagged her tail. Unfortunately, Brother regained control of himself around the same time.

"You stupid cat!" he yelled "I should gut you!"

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO DO SOME RESEARCH!" Aille screamed from down the hall.

We went silent. Ed took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, leaning against the wall. Sen snickered dementedly and stretched herself out on the windowsill, getting comfortable.

I, on the other hand, just sat there and thought after retrieving my head. Jenifer knew about me and Ed, Sen is obviously not a normal cat, and I'm not sure what became of that Isaac guy. Brother and I should look into that. If he's still out there then someone else can end up chimera-fied. Maybe we should've told Roy. And if I wasn't so worried about Ed acting up, I would've.

"Al." Brother said, arms crossed and eyes closed "Tell me what's wrong. It's going to drive me crazy if I don't find out."

"That Isaac guy." I said after a few moments. Really, that was only one thing that was on my mind. But he wanted to know something. Sen's ears pricked and she started hissing, Ed for once seemed to agree with the cat and glared at me.

"What about him?" he growled.

"What if he's doing to other people what he did to you?" I whispered, looking away.

Ed and Sen exchanged glances and Sen nodded. Brother, unexpectedly, got up, threw on his cloak, and left quickly. The cat following him with fur bristled and ears flat. I scrambled up and ran after them.

"Brother, what are you doing?" I yelled, running down the stairs.

Ed snapped his head around for me to see his yellow eyes narrowed into a intense glare.

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing?'" he growled "I'm going to find that bastard, Isaac, is what!" He clenched his fist "I won't let him do to other people what he did to me! We should've told Roy when we got the chance! What the hell were we doing?" Ed turned and stormed out the door.

"Brother!" I yelled. It turned out with all three of us, Sen included, going through town to where Ed got his shot. We finally reached the hospital and I tried to ignore that feeling I had. The same one when we were going to attempt human transmutation. Something was going to go wrong.

Edward slammed open the door.

"There he is!" a voice yelled and a gunshot cracked through the air.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Fear me!**

**Envy: Even I find that harsh.**

**Me: Really? I find it amusing! **

**Envy: You're evil.**

**Me: What gave you that idea?**

**Envy: Uh… Please get to forty… PLEASE! I rather be burned alive then have to muse for this cretin! **

**Me: Mwahahahaha! Review if you dare! Mwahahahaha! Put 'Disco Flames' in your review if you want to be there to witness Envy's burning! BURN THE WITCH! Mwahaha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay people! Before we get to the burning, let us cheer for Zig! YAY! Okay, we're done. Now for the people who put Disco flames in their reviews…**

**Come on, Ratio0228, Raven of the Willows, Dylexa, FullMetalFan16, St. Iggy the Pyro, and about three Hurricanes of Words!**

***I tie Envy to a stake and put firewood underneath***

**Okay, since St. Iggy is a pyromaniac, why don't you light it?**

**St. Iggy the Pyro: *Evil grin and randomly takes out a flamethrower***

**Me: O.O Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…**

**Raven of the Willows: *Backs away slowly***

**Hurricanes of Words: *Grins along with St. Iggy***

**Ratio0228: *Figured this was going to happen, takes out a fire proof shield.***

**FullMetalFan16: *Maniacally laughs***

**Dylexa: *Randomly turns into a turtle and goes inside shell***

**St. Iggy the Pyro: *Uses Flamethrower and in a few minutes, everything's in flames* MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: AHHH! Well, at least Envy's burned. *Brushes off fire that was on shoulder.* That was a fun time. I guess I'll do the disclaimer.**

**I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist! **

**Chapter Seven**

{Edward Elric}

The bullet pierced my skin and I screamed in pain. Blood oozed out of the hole in my left shoulder and I grimaced, pressing my hand against the wound.

About four soldiers trooped out of the building, each holding a gun that was aimed at me.

"What the hell was that for?" I growled.

One of them, a man with an upside down V shaped mustache stepped forward with his gun at my neck.

"Chimera test subject, crow. Edward Elric." He said, eyes narrowed "You'll be coming with us."

I narrowed my eyes into a glare. My right hand still covering my shoulder, I scanned the area for any way of escaping. My wings were feeling fidgety and the air cracked with tension.

Before I could do anything, a metal gauntlet swung forward and propelled one of the soldiers backward, knocking him into the hospital.

"Run, Brother!" Al yelled as he kicked another one over. My first instinct, do what my brother said and run. My stronger instinct, what I did.

"Hell no!" I growled, kicking an orange-haired guy's face.

"Brother!" Al yelled again, grabbing my arm and tossing me behind him "That wasn't a request! Go! Now!"

I stayed there for a moment, hesitating because I was worried about Al, but then I turned around and ran. The crow was gaining control again. I sprinted through the streets, trying as hard as I could to keep my wings from spreading out and to ignore the multiple gunshots in the distance.

Another batch of soldiers came running from the streets, lining themselves against the walls of the town. Some pedestrians stopped from their walks and looked around with wide, frightened eyes. One woman grabbed her child and ran.

An elderly man threw his hands in the air and closed his eyes, mumbling about something.

I, however, was focused on a certain doctor coming out from a car. The demonic scientist himself, Mr. Isaac.

"How are you doing, Edward?" he sneered, reaching in his pocket.

I shifted my gaze and charged. Isaac took out a small, pistol-like gun and pulled the trigger. Almost instantly, I felt drowsy and my vision was blurred. I struggled to stay conscious and turned sharply, jumping a kid who was on the ground trembling.

My run was sluggish and I found it hard to focus. I was getting a bit loopy and found myself stopping a lot. I'd think a few strayed thoughts, shake my head, and run again. While, down an alley way, I finally gave in and fell to the ground, losing all sense of what and passed out.

-Time Passing-

I grimaced some and slowly opened my eyelids. The sun made me wince and I scrambled clumsily up into sitting position. I clutched my shoulder and my sense of thought returned. I was running from them and then Isaac shot me with something… A tranquilizer gun. That explained the drowsy feeling.

I got up and snuck around Central till nightfall. Where was Al? The first place I looked was where I left him, and the place was barren. There were some blood stains, which I know wasn't Al's, saying he couldn't bleed.

"Al?" I called quietly, looking around. Instead of a reply from my brother, a weak meow sounded and I forced myself not to freeze. A certain silver-striped cat limped out from behind a toppled over trash can.

Sen looked like she fought too. Her right ear was bleeding badly and her left hind leg was sprawled out behind her, dragging on the sidewalk. Her usually silver streaked coat was splotched with blood. The cat's eyes still seemed to be bright but were clouded somewhat.

She let out a pattern of meows and purrs and I wished Jenifer was there. The cat was trying to say something, but I had no clue what.

After realizing that I wasn't understanding, Sen let out a demented kitty groan and started writing something with her own blood.

"Sen, what are you doing?" I said, crouching next to the cat.

She hissed and continued with her work.

The blood formed into a small T then and H, E, Y, T, O, O, K…A,…L…

They took Al.

**Somewhat cliffhanger. Right? Any who, here was chapter seven. It's midnight now, so yeah…**

**Zzzzzzzzz…Please Review…ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**FINALLY! THANK YOU LORD!**

**Envy: If you're wondering, she finally has ideas.**

**Fox: The power of listening to music and drawing your Ocs! :P I'll do the disclaimer, thank you Envy.**

**Envy: She must be in a REALLY good mood. O.o**

**Fox: -_- My friend and I were doing this roleplaying thing with Envy, Ed, and Al as little kids and Envy as a little kid was SO sweet! So now it's hard for me to hate him…**

**I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist!**

**Chapter Eight**

{Alphonse Elric}

I didn't know where I was. I knew I was confused and scared. I knew my brother was running for his life.

But what made this situation worse was that they knew. About me not having a body. When I was distracting them from brother, one of the men knocked off my head. That's when things went downhill. After that, they panicked at first, running around in circles. Then one of them got themselves together and the final result did not go into my favor.

That result was me being thrown in a supply closet with my legs and arms ripped off, stored who knows where. And they were using me as bait for Ed. They wanted my brother.

Footsteps made me look up from my sorrow and I was surprised to see Riza standing in the doorway.

"Hawkeye-" I started before she placed a big draw-string bag in front of her. Opening it, she took out my arms and legs. I blinked and she started attaching them to me.

"Hawkeye?" I asked, I wanted to know why she's here. Was she working for these guys?

"Colonel apologizes, Alphonse." Riza said simply.

I started trembling. MUSTANG was working for them? So…he betrayed us.

When Riza attached all my limbs I jumped up instantly and started running for the door.

"ALPHONSE!" Hawkeye snapped, grabbing my arm "You can't leave that way! They have this place on total alert!"

I stopped and looked down on her.

"But….Brother…" I said sadly.

"You can use alchemy, can't you?" she pointed out. I nodded and drew a transmutation circle on the ground. Clapping my hands, the familiar blue electricity of alchemy crackled through the air and a hole appeared.

"Are you going to come?" I asked.

"I'm assuming you'll need help. So I'll come." She said, jumping in. I followed her in and sealed the hole.

_FLASH BACK_

**(Who's? YOU MAY NEVER FIND Out!)**

_ The rain pattered against the pavement. The streets were barren except for a few people rushing home so they won't miss dinner. None of them noticed the six year old girl whimpering in an alley way behind a dumpster. Her white hair was matted and looked gray, and jade blue eyes clouded over as she hugged her knees and sniffled to force the tears from overwhelming her._

_ An eight-year old girl with black hair and green eyes skipped by merrily. Her green eyes shining behind her glasses as she whistled a happy tune. Her umbrella propped against her shoulder, she wasn't bothered by the rain. As she passed by this one alley way, she could swear she heard crying. She stopped whistling and looked down the alley. Yes, that was crying. Warily, she walked down, looking around to find the source._

_ The black haired girl gasped as she spotted the white haired one. Her clothes were ragged and shredded and she shrank back from the green eyed girl._

_ "You okay?" the one with green eyes asked sweetly, giving a smile. She held out her hand to help the other girl to her feet. Her dark blue eyes narrowed to a glare and she looked away._

_ Emerald eyes blinked in confusion._

_ "I won't hurt you! I promise!" she smiled "You look like you need help!" The white haired girl stared at the hand and she attempted to bite it._

_ "Hey! Watch it!" the black haired girl snapped "I'm trying to help you!"_

_ "I-I don't need y-your h…help!" the white haired girl snapped back. The first time she spoke. Her voice was harsh and scratchy, as if she didn't use it much. Again, the green eyed girl smiled._

_ "I'm not leaving until you accept my help." She smirked._

_ "Then you're going to be s-sitting there for a…a long….time!" she yelled again. She took a deep breath and sneezed, and curled up tighter to keep herself warm._

_ Once more, the green eyes girl smiled gently. She took off her white jacket and hung it over the other girl's shoulders. _

_ "What-What are….you doing?" she whimpered._

_ "Helping you." The black haired girl replied calmly "Come on, let's get you somewhere warm and dry." _

_ The fog that covered her jade blue eyes cleared and she smiled softly. _

_ "Okay." _

_End of Flashback_

{Edward Elric}

I was aching all over again, and I really have no clue why. I trudged in the direction Sen pointed out to where they took Al. The cat seemed to be annoyed by my hasty decision, but she followed me anyway.

It was getting cloudy again, which was cliché. I noticed the weather's been crappy since this thing started.

I winced as we snuck to the place where Al was being held. Which was Central headquarters. I quickened my pace to a run and soon was sprinting to it.

"FullMetal!" I heard someone yell before he grabbed my shoulder. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

I pulled my arm free and glared at him.

"Why do you care, Colonel Bastard?" I sneered. Roy winced and returned my untrusting glare.

"I can help, Edward." He said "Don't think you have to do everything by yourself."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Come, go, I don't care! I just need to find Al!" I yelled back. I heard Mustang sigh as he followed me. Honestly, I was glad he was there. I didn't know what was waiting and the presence of Mustang made me feel better.

_But what Ed didn't see was Colonel Roy Mustang's guilty look as he pulled on his gloves._

**Okay, how was that?**

**Envy: Good, I guess.**

**Fox: JOY! **

**Envy: Now then, *takes out a list* You need to update Falling Leaves, The Gate Calls, The FullMetal Warrior-**

**Fox: I get it! I need to update stuff! **

**Please review. -_- *starts working on more stories***


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE. Please be easy, middle school likes giving me a ton of homework and my dad only gives me an hour. So yeah… Anywho, Frank the Space Fish said hi.**

**(Frank is a fish that comes in randomly my dreams that influence my stories. So yeah, he's purple and rides a hover-scooter.) **

**I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist!**

**Chapter Nine**

{ANOTHER MYSTERIOUS FLASHBACK.}

_ "Hey, come on!" The white-haired girl grinned, waving for the black-haired one to follow "_, we're going to be late!" _

_ The black haired girl sprinted to where her friend was, panting but smiling all the same._

_ "You know, you CAN slow down once in awhile." She sighed._

_ "Nwah, that's no fun." Her friend laughed, clenching a fist "You know me, _, I live on the fast lane, life's too short to just take it easy."_

_ The green eyed female smiled as the white-haired girl looked started looking at a patch of mushrooms with interest. It's been about four years, and the white-haired girl has become much more confident than either of them could've imagined when they first met. _

_ "So, when do you think Isaac's going to show up?" The white-haired girl said, taking her attention away from the mushrooms. "He said around noon, but it's well past noon."_

_ The black haired girl shrugged and looked down the hill they were on. It was true, there friend, Isaac, said he'd meet them there. They've been friends for three years now. The trio did everything together, and they liked to think it was them against the world. _

_ A young boy struggled up the hill, his black hair soaked in sweat, his face red and a bandage covering one cheek._

_ "Sorry I'm late!" Isaac yelped "I got held up, my mom needed help and-"_

_ "Isaac, what happened?" the black haired girl yelped "You look like you got hurt!"_

_ "Maybe it's because he DID." the white-haired girl hissed "Isaac?"_

_ He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head._

_ "It's nothing." he explained "I just fell down while helping my mother."_

_ "Oh, okay then!" the black-haired girl smiled "Just as long as you're okay!" Jade blue eyes narrowed into a suspicious glare._

_ "So, anyway, what are we going to do today?" Isaac asked._

_ "I was thinking going by the creek…" The white-haired girl said "Any objections?"_

_ "Of course not, _." The black-haired girl smiled "Isaac?"_

_ He shook his head. The white haired girl shrugged but fixed her gaze on Isaac. _

_ There was something he was hiding…_

{Roy Mustang} (Yes, he gets one.)

I followed behind Ed, keeping my distance as he continuously scanned the area around him. I…I need to do this…It's for Amestris…. It IS the right thing…Right?

But…Can I really k-…do _that_ to him… I couldn't…. No. Killing Ed would just add to my already guilty conscious. I can't hurt him.

But I needed to.

I raised my fingers in a position to snap. Just get it over with Mustang. This was an order. I forced my face to stay calm and expressionless. Just…get it over with-

Sen's ears pricked and her eyes turned toward me.

_"HISSSS!" _she spat, arching her back and lashing her tail, blood-stained ears flat against her head.

"Sen, what is i-" Ed started, turning around and seeing my hand. His eyes widened in fear and he took a step back.

"C-colonel?" he stammered. Sen hissed again. I choked and my hand fell to my side. I-I couldn't do this.

"FullMetal…You need to run." I said sternly "You're being hunted. So run."

Ed and Sen blinked and the cat's shoulder relaxed. Ed shook his head and clenched his fist.

"You think I'll just abandon Al?" he snapped "He's my little brother! I'm not leaving him!"

I sighed, somehow I knew he'd say that.

"I'll make sure he gets out and finds you Edward." I said almost unwillingly. Ed growled.

"Why should I trust you?" he yelled "You just tried to kill me!" Sen hissed in agreement.

"You'll just have to!" I snapped back.

He needs to trust me on this… He needs to or it will kill him…

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you…" Ed whimpered, dropping his shoulders and letting his bangs overshadow his eyes.

Sen mewed and nuzzled Ed's leg.

I gagged, why _should_ he trust me? I-I wouldn't do anything to harm him…Well, I wanted him to trust me…

Ed blinked again, a confused expression on his face. Sen rolled her dark blue eyes and nodded.

"Fine, I'll trust you." Ed grumbled. I felt a flicker of light burst from within me.

"Then get going." I ordered, refusing to show my relief. The blonde mumbled something under his breath as he walked past me.

"Roy, if you don't keep your word, I will find you and _personally _escort you to hell." he threatened.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I smirked. Ed sighed and continued walking, Sen casting a …warning glace? Well, she glared at me menacingly and limped hastily after Ed.

"Good luck, FullMetal."

{Edward Elric}

I waited until I was out of Colonel's sight. Why did I just feel like I could trust him? It was idiotic, he just tried to kill me! Yet… If he really wanted to kill me, he would've done it right there. My wings twitched. That was it.

The crow.

They're just birds, they can't read minds. They aren't physic! …What was it Al said when I said that before…

_"We can't just assume that, Brother! No one was ever a crow! So, how would__we__be able to know?"_

…He had a point…Maybe crows shouldn't be looked on as dumb birds-

"MROW!" Sen snapped, pulling on my pants leg and interrupting my thoughts. I stiffened for a moment than snapped out of it.

I smirked and turned around.

"Is Mustang actually going to _believe_ that I won't look for Al?" I snickered. I do not care if I risked my life. My brother was who-knows-where doing who-knows-what.

The silver-striped cat's ear twitched and she hissed in an annoyed tone.

"What are you going to do about it, fluffles?" I spat "Not like you can stop me."

Sen sighed dementedly and rolled her eyes. She motioned with her tail in a 'Go ahead' motion.

I laughed and forced myself to be quiet.

I was so excited to put my life at risk, the thought of the adrenaline was satisfying to me…

And I will NOT fail.

**Okay, chapter's short and fail. I hoped ya liked.**

**Envy: Review.**

**Frank TSF: Skibblers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOOK! UPDATES!**

**Envy: Finally.**

**Fox: Shut up and do the disclaimer you palm tree.**

**Envy: -eye roll- Okay, geesh. FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own FullMetal Alchemist.**

**Chapter Ten**

{Edward Elric}

The adrenaline I felt before was gone. The more I thought about what might've happened to Al, the more worried I got. If they found out he was hollow… What would happen to him?

I didn't notice the fact Sen wasn't with me anymore, and honestly, I didn't care. All I cared about at the time was Al. I didn't care that I could be killed. I didn't care that I promised the Colonel I wouldn't look for my brother. I didn't care that Sen was gone. I didn't care that I had wings, or the fact that the aching feeling seemed to become more intense. And I didn't care about the fact that a strange itchy feeling was creeping up my arm.

The clouds overhead were dark and dreary, and I felt something cold land on my head. It was raining again. Great, just what I needed. I pressed myself against the wall and peered around the corner. Can't be too careful. After making sure the coast was clear, I darted for the nearest trash can and ducked. Just in time too.

A group of soldiers trooped by, guns propped on their shoulders.

"Find the chimera!" shouted Mr. Upside-down V- mustache guy. Ah, how I hated that guy. I pressed myself against the garbage can, trying to keep in the shadows. So, now the entire state was after me?

"Sir, what about his brother?" another soldier asked "Wouldn't it be easier to find him?"

I listened with more interest. Why would they want Al?

"I'm sure Lieutenant Hawkeye's handling the tin can." Mustache guy laughed.

I clenched my fists. Riza was involved too? Wouldn't Roy tell her not to do whatever she was ordered to?

"Just keep looking for the chimera." Mustache guy ordered "Make sure to look closely though, that pipsqueak can be anywhere."

I bit my lip. Okay, now I _really_ hate this guy. I decided now was a good time to leave. I started down the road I was on, ducking from soldiers and avoiding regular pedestrians.

"Edward, is that you?" a hand grabbed my shoulder and I jumped, back flipped in mid-air and glared at the guy… Havoc.

"Thank God, Edward." He sighed "I was afraid they found you."

I glared at him. I had no reassurance that he wasn't just playing with me. And I didn't want to find out.

I took a step back, still glaring at him.

"Ed, what the hell are you doing?" Havoc said, his cigarette tilting down as he frowned.

"Sorry Jean, but I can't trust anyone now." I growled, backing up and running.

"WAIT! Edward!" as soon as he said that there was a gun in my face. I muttered under my breath and grab the barrel with my automail, pulling down and snapping it like a twig. Another gun was positioned behind my head.

"Sorry Edward, these are my orders." Havoc explained his expression grim "If you just cooperate I wouldn't have to do this."

I growled and did what first came to mind. I expanded my wings to full length, amusing myself with Havoc's confused expression. Then I shot forward, knocking the over soldier over as I folded my wings back up. Okay this was just getting more annoying.

I turned sharply and rolled behind a dumpster. More troops rushed by and one slowed, who was Fuery, and he looked in my direction. I held my breath and tried to stay still. Thankfully, someone yelled at him to hurry up and he rushed forward.

I let out a sigh of relief and crept along.

"Brother, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice say. My eyes darted to see a familiar suit of armor.

"Al!" I grinned "You're okay, I thought they caught y-" I spotted Riza behind him.

Al seemed confused for a moment, and then followed my gaze.

"Brother, don't worry, Ms. Hawkeye helped me escape!" Al yelped.

Riza returned my glare and she nodded reassuringly. I still didn't trust her. There was something in her eyes that made me tense. That I didn't trust.

"Fine." I grumbled, getting to my feet. "We better hurry and get somewhere safe before more come." I glanced at Hawkeye.

Al nodded and looked at Riza.

"You wouldn't happen to know of somewhere safe, would you?" he asked. Riza closed her eyes as if thinking.

"Yes, I believe I do." She said "Follow me." I frowned, I felt my wings twitch. But I followed her and Al more or less.

-Time Passing-

After an hour or so ducking and dodging and creeping through Central, we made it to an old, broken-down cabin in the outskirts of town. Maybe two-stories. Riza walked forward and opened the door and looked around. Then she made a 'come on' motion and Al and I rushed over.

Riza nodded and went inside. Al followed quickly, I however, hesitated. Maybe it was just me, or it was really noisy for some reason.

"Brother, come on!" Al called quietly. I shook my head and came in.

The interior was no better than the exterior, dust all over the old furniture, old books littering the floor and chairs tipped on their sides. A draft blew in from a shattered window. I swore I could've heard rats screeching from below.

"Are you sure this place is stable?" I questioned. Riza nodded and dusted off one of the couches, settling down. I frowned and exchanged glances with Al, who shrugged and started rummaging through the books. I studied the windows and the bookshelves, also the marks on the walls…

I walked toward them and placed my flesh hand on the marks. A dark powdery substance rubbed off on my fingers. I watched without much interest as the dust fell to the ground. Then I noticed the smell.

Gun powder.

What was it doing here? By the way it looked, they were recent. But why-

"Edward Elric, come out with your hands up!" a voice boomed outside. I jumped and whirled around. Al instantly got to his feet and looked like he was about to panic.

I glared at Riza, who calmly stood up and turned to look at me. She whipped up her gun and pointed it at me.

"Ms. Hawkeye?" Al yelped "What are you doing?"

I growled.

"I'm sorry Edward." Riza said simply.

"Do you know how many people told me that in the last few hours?" I groaned "I wish someone would just come straight out with it. 'Edward, you're being hunted like an animal and you won't get any peace until some miracle happens or you die.'"

Riza winced. Al didn't seem to know what to do, his gaze was darting between me and Riza.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at the stairs. It was obvious the building was surrounded. And I was reminded of something I had that I never given the thought of how useful they can be.

The fact I had wings.

I smirked and charged at Riza. She was surprised at this and momentarily froze. I slid under her legs and jumped back up, turning quickly and darting of the rickety stairs. Al was surprised by this too and attempted to follow me. And to strengthen my theory that someone was messing with my life, the stairs crumbled as soon as I was at the top, leaving Al trapped on the bottom floor.

I looked at Al and he looked back. It was simple what he wanted me to do.

Run.

So I did, a crater forming in my stomach as I ditched my little brother.

**Envy: O_o You updated without anyone reviewing?**

**Fox: Well, technically Fail Alchemist did.**

**Envy: All she said was 'Review'.**

**Fox: My cousin is very imaginative. -_-**

**Envy: Review. -_-'**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.**

**Chapter Eleven**

{Edward Elric}

I climbed to the roof and tried to ignore the noise of the troops that had came bellow.

_Tried_ being the key word.

I kept thinking about Al, how I left him behind. About Riza and Havoc, how they betrayed me… And the Colonel. Honestly, however much I hate to admit it, he was probably the only one Al and I could trust right now.

"EDWARD ELRIC, COME DOWN WILLINGLY AND NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU!" some guy yelled. I rolled my eyes. No harm will come to me besides being poked and prodded with needles and other painful stuff.

I peered over the edge of the roof and looked at the troops who gathered, ten of them were holding guns, Riza among them. Havoc wasn't there, and Al was… Trying to convince them to stop or something. I frowned. Something wasn't right here, besides everything. I got to my feet and crept to the other side of the roof.

Or started to.

The building lurched forward, making me fall on my face into a pile of dust. I groaned and got up. What was going on?

_CRASH._

Blue electricity crackled and I fell again, recognizing the blue electricity. That was alchemy…

"Major Armstrong, stop!" I heard Al cry. Now Armstrong's with these guys. Great. Just gr-

_BOOM!_

The roof started to crack, stones flew up around the building and I started to panic. Then the building simply exploded into a storm of wood and windows. I spread my wings and flapped pathetically. A part of the bookshelf from the bottom floor hit my back, knocking the breathe out of me, sending me plummeting down.

_Sorry Alphonse…_

{Alphonse Elric}

"BROTHER!" I screamed as the warehouse came crumbling down. I rushed forward, the Major grimaced and looked away. Riza sniffled. If they felt so bad about this, why didn't they stop it? The dust settled as I approached. I collapsed on my knees, looking at the carnage. This couldn't be happening…It couldn't be… Brother…

"No…He can't be-" I couldn't bring myself to say _dead._ He couldn't be…

"Aw, what a shame." I tensed. I knew that voice, and I hated it. I turned around to see Isaac, who was smirking while pushing up his glasses. I would've twitched.

"He was such a valuable specimen too…" Isaac sighed "Too bad, really." I felt rage burn inside me. This guy was the cause of Ed becoming a chimera. He was the one who made it so he had to be killed.

"Oh well, I guess I can start out n-" He didn't finish his sentence. Isaac gasped for breath and kicked his legs in the air. My gauntlet was wrapped around his throat, and he looked at me with wide pleading eyes. Armstrong and Hawkeye did nothing to stop me, but instead pretended not to notice.

"You son of a bitch." I growled. "You fucking bastard…"

"Now Al, can I call you that?" Isaac sputtered "You don't really think this is necessary, do you? I me-" I tightened my grip.

The doctor inhaled as much as he can and squirmed more.

"You don't deserve to live…" I growled.

Isaac's eyes widened and he frowned.

"N-no…Please Alphonse…." Isaac struggled more.

I hardened my hold around his neck, intending to kill him…

"MROW!" Sen hissed, pouncing on my hand and gnawing on it. I came to my senses and dropped Isaac, who struggled to breath and was clutching his chest.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**(Ha ha , cutting you off Al!)**

"_Isaac, tell me who did this!" the white-haired girl snapped, holding the boy's wrist._

"_N-no one…" Isaac whimpered "I-I fell…"_

"_Fell? FELL! ?" the girl hissed "This is a KNIFE cut! Not a scrape! TELL ME WHO DID IT!"_

_Isaac winced and looked away from the white-haired girl._

"_My…My mother…" Isaac whispered._

_The girl growled._

"_How long has this been going on?" she questioned._

_Isaac stayed silent._

"_HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON! ?" the girl yelled, glaring at Isaac._

"_For a few years now…" Isaac whimpered._

_The girl let go of Isaac's wrist and smacked her forehead. The boy looked surprised, expecting more of a reaction. Then he saw her smirk. That terrible toothy smirk she gets when she snaps._

"_A few years…" she laughed. Isaac frowned. "A…Few years, that's not bad right?" The girl started laughing maniacally "No, of course it's bad! Why would I think it's bad? It only took me a FEW YEARS to figure it out! It's not like I could've helped or anything!"_

_Isaac whimpered again, silently begging for the other girl to show._

_Luckily, she walked in right then._

"_Hey-" she started, then saw the white haired girl._

"_Jennifer…" Isaac pleaded, trying to get around the white-haired girl._

_Jennifer's eyes widened and she rushed forward, veering around and grabbed the white haired girl's shoulder._

"_Calm down." She said firmly._

_The white-haired girl glared and smacked Jennifer away._

"_You knew about it, didn't you?" she snapped._

_Jennifer flinched, but she nodded and kept the other girl's gaze._

"_And you didn't tell me…" the girl started laughing again "I could've helped…I could've helped a lot… But no…My two best friends kept it from me…" she snickered "So, Jennifer, why didn't you try to help him?"_

_Jennifer gulped._

"_Because Isaac asked me not to..." she whimpered._

_The white haired girl grinned._

"_Because he asked you not to?" she laughed "Of course! WHY WOULDN'T YOU HELP SOMEONE WHO IS BEING ABUSED! ?"_

"_S-" Isaac started._

"_Don't start with me!" the white-haired girl snapped. "DON'T. START."_

_Isaac gulped and shakily walked forward, trying not to tremble._

"_I-I didn't want you involved." Isaac said "She-she might've hurt you two also…I couldn't let that happen."_

_The white-haired girl sighed, finally coming to her senses._

"_Isaac, Jennifer, I could've helped." She said "Don't you two trust me?"_

_Jennifer smiled._

"_Of course…Sen."_

**TA-DA! SPARKLE SPARKLE.**

**Review pwease. (Yes this chapter seems rushed, I know)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fox: What chapter are we on?**

**Envy: Twelve.**

**Fox: HOLY CRUDMUFFINS! TWELVE! ?**

**Envy: Yup.**

**Fox: SWEET! Do the disclaimer so the story can go on!**

**Envy: FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own FullMetal Alchemist.**

**Chapter Twelve**

{Alphonse Elric}

I trudged to Ms. Aille's house, feeling dreary as hell. Sen walked slowly beside me, ears and tail down.

I knocked on the door, and I heard scampering and a bunch of things falling to the ground.

Jennifer opened the door, hair a mess and glasses hanging at an odd angle.

"Alphonse! Sen!" she yelped "Where have you been-" she stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Sen and I again. "Where's Edward?"

I stayed silent, Sen turned her head away.

Jennifer seemed to get that something was wrong.

"Come inside, you two." She said, pushing her glasses into place. I walked inside, still staying silent, Sen jumped onto the windowsill and looked outside at the dreary sky.

"What happened?" Jennifer whispered, breaking the silence.

"Brother…Brother's dead…" I whimpered, wishing I could cry my eyes out right now.

Jennifer gulped, frowning and looking away.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's that bastard's fault…" I growled "That bastard Isaac's…"

Jennifer looked at Sen, whose ears twitched.

"Alphonse…" Jennifer said "You're a smart boy, I'm sure you figured that Sen isn't exactly…normal."

I nodded, not very interested in the conversation.

"She was a human…"

That caught my attention.

"W-what? But…she looks like a c-" I stopped in mid-sentence "Was it…Isaac?"

Jennifer shook her head.

"His mother, actually." She whimpered.

"But…Why would she do that?" I stammered.

Jennifer whimpered and wiped a tear away from her face. She looked at the cat, who was still looking out of the window, not really caring.

"Well…"

_**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**_

**(Am I the only one getting tired of these things?)**

"_Sen? Sen!" a sixteen-year old Jennifer called. "Sen, this isn't funny! Sen!"_

_A sixteen-year-old Isaac bit his lip, looking back into the darkness where Jennifer's voice echoed._

"_S-sen, maybe we should go b-back now…" he whimpered, looking at the white-haired girl "M-my Mother isn't very n-nice…"_

"_Which is why I need to do this." Sen hissed, storming up to the door of Isaac's house. She pounded on the door loudly, a serious expression on her face. Isaac knew better. He knew that Sen was furious…_

_Isaac's mother opened the door, her hair was matted, as usual, a cigarette in her mouth. She wore a tube top and ripped jeans, dark bags under her eyes._

"_Isaac, what are you doing home already?" she coughed, taking the cigar out of her mouth "I told you not to come back til' midnight."_

"_S-sorry…" Isaac muttered "Just..well, uh-"_

_SMACK!_

_Isaac cringed, holding his cheek and he struggled to meet his mother's gaze._

_He was more worried about Sen right then._

_Sen glared, baring her teeth, clenching her fists._

"_Excuse me." She grumbled. Isaac can tell she was struggling not to beat the crap out of his mother._

"_Who're you?" She slurred, looking at Sen "And what the hell do you want?"_

"_I'm HIS friend." Sen hissed._

"_That shit has friends?" Isaac's Mother grumbled._

_Isaac glanced at Sen, feeling a twinge of panic emerging._

_Sen yanked Isaac's Mother down to the ground by her hair, kicking her in the back so her face was engraved in the pavement._

"_That is you SON!" Sen yelled. "HOW CAN YOU TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! ?"_

_Isaac whimpered, glancing at his mother, who's hand, was slowly reaching down to her pocket._

"_S-sen…W-we should leave…" Isaac whimpered. _

"_Not until this bitch learns to treat you better." Sen growled, pressing down harder with her foot._

"_You talk too much…" Isaac's Mother whined "I don't like that…"_

"_You breathe too much!" Sen yelled "Scum like you make me SICK."_

_Isaac's Mother narrowed her eyes, slowly dragging out something from her pocket. _

_Sen's eyes widened as Isaac's Mother rolled over quickly, throwing Sen to the ground and she pierced the girl's foot with the needle._

_**End of Flashback**_

"So that's what happened…" I said. "Isaac was abused and Sen…" I glanced at the cat, and couldn't help but wonder how much alike she and Ed was. "But why would Isaac start experimenting on other people?"

Jennifer shook her head.

"I don't know. I really don't." she murmured.

"…Wait, if you were looking for them, then how did you know what happened?" I said.

Dr. Aille gulped.

"W-when I got there…Sen was really pale, panting…" she whimpered "And Isaac….Well, Isaac wasn't much better…"

"What happened to his mother?" I asked.

Jennifer sniffled.

"Dead." She groaned "Isaac killed her…"

"Because he thought she poisoned Sen." I finished.

Dr. Aille nodded.

"Yes, but when she…" Jennifer flicked her hand in Sen's direction "Isaac and I didn't know what to do…She didn't either…"

Sen's ear drooped lower, and she dropped to her stomach.

"So why-"

"I begged him not to." Jennifer sniffled "I told Isaac not to try. I told him he'd cause others to suffer. That Sen wouldn't want that. But…He wouldn't listen…" She whimpered and stuffed her face into her arms.

I slumped back. I understood. Isaac was trying to get Sen back to normal. So he was testing the animal transformation on others…

_DING-DONG!_

Jennifer wiped her eyes and shook her head. I knew that she didn't want to talk to whoever. Sen leaped down from the windowsill and walked over to the door. She leaped and bit into the door knob, turned it, and pushed out with her hind paws. When the door was opened a little, she leaped down, looked at who was there, and stepped aside.

Colonel pushed open the door, nodding at the cat. Roy glared up at me.

"Lieutenant told me what happened to Edward." He said, looking down "I'm sorry…I should've made sure he didn't go looking for you…"

I looked away.

"I told him I'd keep you safe though, that's what I intend to do." He growled "Also, you staying in the armor doesn't seem fair to me."

I blinked, looking back at Roy. He forced a smirk.

"We'll still need to get your body back, won't we?" Roy smiled.

**Here we go! YAY! ROY IS AWESOME.**

**Note: Roy's speech there is SORT of my way of getting Roy's favor back up from what I had him do to Al in a different fic of mine. :)**

**Envy: Whatever-…Wait, so Al and ROY are going on the journey and what not, now?**

**Fox: You'll only know if you keep reading! n.n**

**Envy: Damn you and making me wait.**

**Readers: AND US!**

**Fox: The more reviews I get, the quicker I update!**

**Envy: REVIEW! I wanna see what happens next… T~T**

**Fox: Are you sure you're the actual Envy?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fox: :D I'm back. And so is Envy. And so is Al. And so is Mustang. But not Ed.**

**Envy: Because he's dead.**

**Fox: Made a rhyme.**

**Envy: -shrug- Do it all the time. FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does not own FMA.**

**Fox: :D Hooray for acronyms!**

**PART TWO**

**Chapter Thirteen**

{Alphonse Elric}

I flipped through the pages in Roy's notebook as I waited for him to return from headquarters. Rain pounded the windows outside and shadows were casted onto the walls.

It has been about two years since Sen and Jennifer disappeared and Brother died. At first, I had a lot of trouble with it. I lost track of the number of times I wanted to just scrape off my blood seal. Then I'd think of Ed, how if he'd saw me like that, how he'd grin sarcastically and tell me to get over it.

In that time, Mustang has been promoted to General. Which made it harder to find time to research. When he found a lead and couldn't go with me himself, he'd send either Riza or Fuery with me. Honestly, I felt uneasy around Hawkeye. I still can't forget what happened to brother.

"Alphonse!" Roy called, slamming open the door, dripping wet.

"Yes General?" I blinked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you can call me 'Roy'." Roy groaned.

"Sorry G-…er, Roy." I laughed sheepishly "Force of habit."

Mustang shook his head, and then remembered his earlier excitement.

"Alphonse, I think I thought of a way to get your body back." He grinned "No, not think. _Know."_

"Are you sure?" I said, trying not to get too excited. Mustang had a lot of moments when he _knows_ something will work. It usually doesn't.

"Yes, Alphonse." Roy smirked "Come on, I know I got it this time." He led the way to where he attempted to regain my body back, again, and again… The room was a complete wreck. The walls were scorched (Roy gets frustrated like Ed sometimes) and covered with soot. The windows were boarded up shut, and if you peered through them you can see the multiple cracks.

Mustang got to work on a transmutation circle on the wooden floor. I asked if I could help, but Roy told me just to shut up and stay still.

I sighed.

"Okay Alphonse, ready?" Roy murmured. The tone of his voice when he said that…

_**"Ready Al?"**_

_**"Yes Brother…"**_

"Alphonse?" Roy blinked "Al, why did you just call me 'Brother'?"

I shook my head vigorously, even though it wouldn't have done anything.

"Sorry, sorry. Yeah I'm ready." I said, stepping in the middle of the transmutation circle. "General, are you sure this will work?"

"First, Roy, second, of course it'll work! Now, just relax…" Roy said, closing his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply "Here goes nothing…" When he opened his eyes again, they were sparking like fire with determination…And something else…Passion?

_**"BROTHER!"**_

_**"AL! AL! ALLLL!"**_

I shook the memory out of my head.

Mustang clapped and threw his hands onto the transmutation circle. Shining yellow light filled the room.

_**"Give him back to me! He's my little brother give him back!"**_

An ominous dark door arose from nowhere. This couldn't happen to General…

The door swung open slowly, creaking as the eyes emerged. The shadowy tendrils wrapped around me.

Everything went black.

LINE

"Al… Alphonse wake up." I heard Roy groan. I struggled to open my eyes. Wait, _open? Eyes?_ I forced myself up on two shaky arms.

"Ow!" I yelped, hitting my head against my armor.

So I could feel pain again. I inhaled deeply and rubbed my head.

"Alphonse, are you all right?" Roy croaked. I blinked for a moment and studied myself. I had my body back… I was back… And somehow had my clothes back, but I'm not going to bother trying to find out why.

"I'm back…" I gasped "I-I'm back…."

"Alphonse, I can hear you in there." Mustang coughed "Hurry up and get out of your armor…"

I grinned while flexing my fingers. It felt good to extend my muscles. It felt good to feel.

I kicked the helmet of the collapsed armor and crawled out.

"Mustang you did it!" I cheered "You did it!"

"I guess I did…" Roy coughed "I'm just that awesome…"

I turned around to look at Mustang. My eyes widened and I slapped my hand across my mouth. Roy's eyes were glazed, and he looked weary, leaning against the wall and clutching his left shoulder… Where blood was oozing out…

"Mustang!" I yelped, running toward him "Mustang what did you do-"

"Got your body back." Roy coughed, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth as he smiled weakly "And cleared my guilty conscious is what…Hurry up Al….Blood loss…" General collapsed to his knees, falling forward. I caught him as he almost fell to the ground, feeling panicked.

_**"Brother, what happened to me?"**_

_**"I'm sorry Al…I gave up my arm….To bound your soul to the suit of armor in the corner…"**_

It happened again…

I ripped off some of my shirt and tied it around Mustang's shoulder. I was still bad at the whole bandage-thing.

I leaned him against the wall and ran over to the telephone. I dialed in the first number that came to my head, naturally.

_"Hello?"_ the voice said.

"Hawkeye, please, it's the general…" I whimpered.

_"Alphonse? What-" _a loud crashing noise came from the background.

_"Ugh, Hayate… Alphonse hang on, I'll be right there." _CLICK.

I blinked and took the phone away from my ear, staring at it vacantly. However it was true that Black Hayate grew drastically in the past few years, he was never one to make trouble. Riza had him too well trained.

I sighed and hung up the phone and rushed back to the General. I heaved him up on one shoulder and dragged him to the couch, being careful of his shoulder. Roy clenched his teeth as I gently nudged him onto the couch.

I ran to the kitchen and got a towel, in which I soaked in cold water. After shifting through the objects in the cabinet to find some bandages, I reached up on my tiptoes and tried to grasp the bandages which were on the top shelf. Panting, I strained my arm. My heels returned to the floor and I remembered I was shorter now. Quickly, I pushed over a chair and climbed it, grabbed the bandages, and ran over to Mustang.

The cloth I used to bandage his shoulder was soaked crimson. My eyes widened and I undid the put-together treatment. Then I used the cloth and cleaned his wound, trying not to get sick at the stench of blood.

I tore some of the bandages up and tightened it around the blood. It was the best I was able to do, and I'm not sure if that'd be enough…

I got up and paced back and forth, constantly glancing at the clock. What was taking Riza so long? Maybe I should've just called a doctor. That'd probably have been better.

_**"Al…What I wanted to ask you…D-…Do you hate me?"**_

_No Brother. I will never hate you… But…Why did you have to leave us?_

**D8 Updates? UPDATES? WHAT BLASPHEMY IS THIS?**

**Envy: SO now you know where you're going to go with this.**

**Fox: -smirk- Yes. Thank you TNO~**

**Envy: TNO..?**

**Fox: It's an acronym for a book I read.**

**Envy: Then why don't you just say the title?**

**Fox: Because then, if any of my readers read it, they'd know… -shifty eyes- And then I'd be force to kill them.**

**Envy: …O.o Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**UPDATING! SHUT UP!**

**Envy: She's beating herself up about the fact she hasn't updated this since Christmas.**

**Fox: TT~TT I'm a terrible person! I need to update this and then My Turn then Mirror's Ordain, then The Gate Calls then-**

**Envy: We get it, you need to update a lot.**

**Fox: DX I KNOW!**

**Envy: MEEP! Calm down!**

**Fox: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Envy: FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own FMA!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

{Alphonse Elric}

"What? Automail?" I blinked. Mustang regained consciousness a day or so after I got my body back. It's been six weeks sense then, and Roy refused to accept any apologies I gave for the loss of his arm. Riza showed up with a doctor and stood patiently while the doctor worked. Roy seemed stunned for a few seconds when he saw nothing where his left arm should've been, but quickly got over it.

"You heard me Al." Roy said "I honestly don't think I'll be able to retain my rank with one arm."

"Well…Yeah…But general, the surgery is very painful!" I protested.

"And?" Roy rolled his eyes. "Enough Al. Winry still makes automail, right?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Good. Call her for me, would you?" Mustang said, settling on the couch, sitting cross-legged. "And for the last time, call me ROY."

"Yes, general." I snickered, ignoring Roy rolling his eyes. My fingers wrapped around the phone with my hands trembling. I haven't seen Winry in so long, and I never told her about Brother's-…_fate._

I swallowed and punched in the number for the Rockbell's shop.

_"Hello! This is Rockbell automail!" _the familiar voice of Winry chirped.

"Hello Winry." I smiled, even though she couldn't see.

_"Al? Is that you?" _she gasped.

"Yeah." I said.

_"Wow! This is a rare occasion!" _Winry chirped. She groaned and continued on _"Did Ed break his automail again?"_

I flinched.

"Uh-No…" I said, trying not to whimper "Winry..."

After a few moments of silence, Winry continued.

_"Yes, Al?"_

I shook my head and forced myself to sound happy.

"No, it's not Brother! Actually, it's Roy Mustang." I grinned.

_"What- What happened to him?" _she asked.

"Well….He needs automail for his left arm." I explained "Can you come to Central?"

_"Of course Al!" _Winry said _"I'll be there by tomorrow! Give Ed my best!" _with that she hung up. I cringed again and stared vacantly at the now silent phone.

**LINE**

Winry placed the phone back into its holder and leaned against the wall. Al wasn't telling her something. And it had to do with Ed. She felt something like panic well up inside her chest. Did something happen to him? Winry shook her head and wiped her eyes to rid the tears that were forming. She shouldn't think like that! Nothing too bad would happen to Ed!

Hopefully.

** ANOTHER LINE**

I paced outside the train station. Winry's train should be pulling in anytime now. What would I do to explain Brother's death? I don't think I'd even be able to tell her what happened to him. Mustang would have to do the talking…

I stopped myself from biting my nails. This is ridiculous. I shouldn't worry about it too much.

The whistle of Winry's train screeched and stopped at the station. I swallowed nervously and entered the building. A large crowd was pushing, trying to get through and welcome friends or family to Central. I stood uneasily and strained onto my toes to see over the multiple heads. Forgot how it was like to be short…

"WINRY!" I called, supping my hands around my mouth "WINRY!" My jaws clenched in frustration and I clapped my hands. With a sigh of content, I sat cross-legged on the perch I made. Some people of the crowd looked up at me as I towered above them.

My eyes scanned the crowd until I spotted her.

"WINRYY!" I shouted, waving "UP HERE!"

Winry stopped and craned her neck to see me. I pushed myself over the edge of my pillar and slid down, stumbling to steady myself on the ground. When I got my balance, I stood up straight and grinned.

"I haven't seen you in a while Winry." I said "It's nice to see you!"

She blinked in confusion and stood in silence.

"…Um…" I stammered. I pointed to myself and continued "Remember? I'm Alphonse…"

Winry's confused expression turned into one of shock and extreme happiness.

"AL!" she grinned, hugging me suddenly. My face flushed and when I tried to talk, all that came out was a strange choking sound. Winry tensed and pushed me away, blushing madly too.

"You have your body back!" she stammered. I nodded , still speechless. "Shut up Al, that never happened."

"R-right." I whimpered "Come on then."

I turned and led the way, Winry following behind. Maybe I imagined it, but I think Winry sniffled somewhat. We walked through Central, and I was reluctant to meet her eyes. What was I going to say about Brother? Well, that was obvious. But I don't think I can break it to her without bursting into tears.

"Alphonse, where's Edward?" she spoke up when we were nearing my and Mustang's house. I bit my lip. Here we go…

**I HATE YOU ALL AND LEAVING THE AL PART OFF FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

Isaac looked vacantly at his chained wrists. Water dripped from the ceiling and onto his head. There were dark circles under his eyes and a trembling in his arms that wouldn't cease. Why would they do this to him? The military gave him permission to test on a state alchemist.

So why are they punishing him?

Isaac clenched his hands into fists, his unshaven face sprouted with dark bristles. Why did he start those experiments to begin with?

"I remember now…" he whispered "I remember…"

He wanted to help her. He wanted Sen the way she was.

Jennifer and Sen both hated-no…_despised_ him now. Isaac lost sight in what he was really trying to do, and he ended up hurting someone innocent. His sight blurred with tears and the trembling intensified.

"What did I do?" he sobbed "What did I do…"

The young boy, Elric, he was completely innocent. All he wanted was to serve his country. That's all he wanted. Not only that, he became friends with Sen and Jennifer.

"I'm sorry…." Isaac sobbed, pressing his knees to his chest. His tears slipped down his cheeks and stained his pants and shirt. "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry….Edward….Alphonse…Jennifer…" he coughed and choked "Sen."

His cries echoed through the bleak cell as he cried. It was his fault. His obsession turned him into a monster. He was devoured by his research, he lost sight with what he really intended.

"I deserve this." Isaac sniffled "I deserve this for what I did…" He wiped the salty dewdrops from his face. "No…I deserve worse…Alphonse had the right idea…I should've been killed…" Isaac coughed and faked a smile "I'm no better than my mother…Sen…."

Isaac's eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed onto the stone floor, his glasses shattering.

"Sen…Edward…." He murmured "I hope…that one day….You'll forgive me…"

_A crow cawed, fluttering off its branch and flying off into the night air._

**SYMBOLISM.**

**Envy: That makes no sense, but okay.**

**Fox: Well you see Envy-**

**Envy: I understood, but the random declaration of symbolism was unnecessary. **

**Fox: Who cares. I got teary eyed while writing that part with Isaac. :(**

**Envy: Only you would feel sympathy for a villain.**

**Fox: Of course. Now review please. n.n**

**IF YOU DON'T THE WRATH OF SYMBOLISM WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL.**

**Have a nice day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**NO FMA I OWN**

Chapter 15

{You'll find Out}

_Pain coursing throughout my body. A dulled train of thought. The taste of gravel and soot in my mouth. My throat was dried and my vision blurred. Something shadowed me, pinned me to the ground. Prevented the sun from shining on me._

_Where was I? Who was I? What was I? How long was I here?_

_I cringed at the sound of crunching debris. My head throbbed. My face was streaked in a liquid heat. Pain. A gnawing feeling at my stomach._

_I attempted to push myself up, only to fall back down to the piercing ground. Through my blurry, red-dyed eyes, I made out black boots. A soft sniffling noise choked out of the presence that was standing before me._

_A strange feeling of defiance flared up from inside me, though I didn't quite understand why. Anger… Gunfire… Betrayal._

_Betrayal._

_I clenched my jaws, forcing a hiss to pass through my teeth. It came out as a whimper. _

_The presence paused, the air carried a tainted sense of fear. The emotion of sorrow overwhelmed that. It puzzled me. I unconsciously went through the layers of emotion the presence had. My memory served I had never done anything like this before. But…It seemed natural to._

_The emotions were in different shades and tints of colors. Mainly blue, gray, and red. _

_Seriousness, Fear, Sorrow, Remorse, Regret…_

_Hate._

_Hate? Hate for what?_

_Digging deeper._

_Hate them._

_Who's 'them'?_

_Some invisible hands kept me from going deeper, dragging me out back where I lay on the sharp ground. The burning feeling of betrayal drained out of me and left a different emotion. Confusion? That…Stronger one…_

_Forgiveness._

_That's it. But forgive for what? What was I forgiving?_

_I let out a whimper, starting to feel the pain more intensely. _

_The presence started to feel astonished. The presence knelt down to her knees, her eyes widening. Relief._

"_Edward?" she gasped, tears in her eyes. "Edward, that's you…You're alive."_

_Edward…Sounded…familiar… Eventually, I nodded weakly, my muscles shrieking in protest. So much effort for the smallest movement..._

"_Don't worry Edward." The woman soothed, she touched the thing that pinned me to the ground "I'll get you out."_

_What was her name again? Hawk? Edward was my name. Yes, but something seemed more natural for some reason. C…Crow. _

_Hawks and Crows never really made contact, right? Then why would this Hawk help him? It wasn't natural. _

_I screeched out, digging my fingertips into the ground, flapping my wings frantically in pain._

"_You'll be fine Edward!" the Hawk murmured soothingly, kneeling down next to me. The object that trapped me was toppled over onto the gravel. I stared vacantly at it. So much red…_

"_Edward?" she blinked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I forced myself to my knees, trembling. I felt a warm and sticky substance on my face. I tentatively touched my cheek, lowering my hand to see red._

_The hawk's eyes widened and she quickly took out a wad of cloth from her pocket, gently brushing the blood off of my face._

_I stared vacantly at her hand as she withdrew it._

"_Can you stand, Edward?" she blinked. I reached out, wrapping my fingers around her wrist. Why did my skin look so different?_

"_Edward…" she trailed. _

"_Where's Alphonse?" I asked quietly, my throat was so dry… Alphonse…My brother…_

_Guilt. Regret. Protectiveness._

"…_He's …dead." She hesitated to say._

_Dead. Dead. Dead._

_Word has little meaning to me. It made me feel…bad. Why? _

_Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead._

"Dead…" I murmured, waking up. The sunlight from the window of the attic shined viciously at my face. I squinted, pulling the covers over my eyes. Dead… Dead…

I groaned and kicked the covers off, rolling onto the floor. My wings stretched out comfortably behind me as my mouth widened in a yawn, my arms stretching above my head. A familiar bark interrupted the songs of the morning doves and I felt little fangs puncture into my right ankle.

Hayate growled playfully, tugging on my pants leg. I smiled and knelt down, patting him on the head. He wagged his black tail happily. Dead…Dead…

"Dead." I whispered, my eyes widening. Pictures of fire appeared in my head. A tree's leaves swirling in the smoke and flames. A leaf flickered off its branch, somehow completely unharmed. It drifted down gently, before twisting, caught up in flames.

End of life.

Hayate yelped out, squirming.

"Sorry Hayate." I sighed, relaxing my grip. "I was…just…lost." Lost in thought. End of life. Alphonse was…Dead? Not alive?

"Edward! Breakfast!" Riza called from downstairs. A morning dove perched on the windowsill of my attic, preening its feathers. I never really flew before. My wings were twitching as I watched the small pale bird flutter its wings before taking to the air. The sky seemed to call me. I shook my head in frustration. Riza said not to go anywhere unless she was with me.

A burst of defiance flared up from inside me. That seemed natural to me. I go against things. Just don't get caught, not that hard.

I forced the window opened, pulling my gray hood over my head. Hayate whimpered and put his forepaws on the wall as I balanced on the open window panel. He barked what seemed like a warning, but I put a finger to my lips to silence him.

I'm crow, flying's natural.

Hayate whined but hushed, settling down on his haunches to watch. I took a deep breath and looked up into the blue sky.

I'm still not quite sure…What's…death?

Soon there was nothing below me but air.

**Fox: Yes, Ed's alive.**

**Envy: She wouldn't really kill him off.**

**Fox: Ways to tell someone's 'dead' in my fanfictions: **

**I repeatedly say they're dead in A/Ns**

**No body is found**

**No funeral is held**

**I don't make it as bloody and/or dramatic as humanly possible.**

**Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dead. This is how this story is going right now. It crawled into a corner and died. I should rename is 'Deadness', that's how dead it is. **

**But I am still writing it. **

**I already got the ending thought out, I'm gonna finish this.**

**No own FMA I do.**

Chapter Sixteen

{Edward Elric}

Then there was nothing below me but air. I caught my breath. For a terrifying moment, I thought I would plummet down to the ground.

My wings snapped open. They pushed down heavily on the air, sending me upward. I felt…freed. Everything just seemed to shrink, sinking into a pit. The sun shined on my back, my black wings glistening.

I laughed.

Is this how it's like to fly? Feeling like you own the world? Like there were no limits, you controlled everything?

Warm air flew up beneath my wings, sending me higher into the sky. I flapped gently, experimenting with the feathers and positions. I looked down.

People looked like specks, wandering around on the ground. Cars were like beetles, buildings the size of toys.

A smirk stretched across my face. There was something I've been itching to do. I took a deep breath and folded my wings against my back.

Down I went.

The ground rushed up to meet me. Air rocketed against me face, everything became more visible. I spotted some people gasp to look at me. I laughed more. This was just so weird, so…unlimited.

Branches scratched my face. I squealed as I tumbled through leaves and twigs. I crashed into the trunk of a tree, spitting out mouthfuls of twigs and leaves. I clutched my head and stumbled into a sitting position. Leaning against the trunk, I groaned. My head was throbbing.

_That wasn't too smart._ I thought, rubbing my head. I combed out the twigs from my hair, grimacing at the matted feeling. My eyelids felt heavy. The throbbing eased as I drifted into sleep.

_**Ed, FullMetal, Edward, Edo, Pipsqueak, Brother-**_

"-Brother was killed when the building collapsed."

My eyes fluttered open at the voice. Who? I groaned quietly as I leaned slightly to peer through the leaves. A boy with brown hair and yellow eyes murmured, shifting on his feet nervously. A blonde girl looked at him with misted eyes, she was trembling.

I tensed. The girl looked familiar.

"W-winry…" I choked quietly. Floods of memories washed over me. Rolling fields of green, a small house on a hill. Flames devouring at the wood as the sparks fluttered up into the air. Steel limbs. Pain riveted into my spine. Caring blue eyes.

"_It's all right to scream."_ She murmured.

"_No." _I vaguely remember grumbling _"This is nothing compared to the pain he's going through."_

I bit my lip and tumbled back into the cover of the limbs. Twigs snagged into my hair. I clutched my heads and suppressed a scream. My head started throbbing. I found it hard to breath. Too many memories returning at once…

Wrench slamming into my head.

Pain as steel limbs attached to me.

Not natural.

"_Why won't you talk to me?" _

Guilt.

"_You can tell me, Edward-"_

Guilt.

"_You never let me know what's going on-"_

Guilt. Passion. Overwhelming desire to protect.

I shook my head, it was still aching but looked back down at her.

"Alphonse, he can't be dead!" she cried out, tears running down her cheeks. She threw her clenched fists down to her sides. "He's been _dead_ for two years and you never told me?" she was sobbing now. "Damn it, Alphonse! It was bad enough Ed never told me anything, now you? And-and Ed…" she paused to swallow sobs "He's DEAD! He's dead and you kept it from me!"

I bit my lip. My eyes trained onto the boy. Alphonse. But, Riza said he was dead-

_She lied._ It hit me full and cold in the face. _She lied!_ Rage boiled up inside of me. _SHE LIED._

A growl threatened to let lose. I swallowed it down and tried to think clearly. Why would she lie to me? Why would she lie at all? I wanted to leap down, to tell them I'm not dead.

No.

My eyes narrowed into a glare. I wanted to confront her myself. I kept myself in the tree until they left. My wings snapped open.

Feathers fluttered down and were swept off by the wind.

And I flew.

**LINE**

{Alphonse Elric}

My eyes remained misted over. I did my best to tune out the sound of Winry's sniffles. We haven't said a word since I told her about Ed.

Mustang. Remember Mustang.

I halted suddenly. Winry ran into me. She back stepped and shook her head.

"Al, what is it?" Winry said. "Are you okay?"

I started trembling. My eyes widened. I swore everyone from here to Resembool can hear my heart drum against my chest. I held out my trembling hand, much like a small child waiting for an allowance. A black feather drifted down and brushed my fingers.

I gently pressed it in between my hands and drew it closer to my chest. I kept my eyes trained on it. Everything besides the feather blurred. I knew this color as something other than black. It was the same color as Brother's wings.

Now even the feather began to blur. Tears streaked down my face. I choked out a sob. My trembling became more intense. My head began to ache ferociously.

"Al?" Winry said quietly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Al, what is it?"

"It's the same…" I sniffled "It's the same color as Brother's wings…" I shook my head, tears dampening my cheeks and chin. Winry's grip tightened on my shoulder, then relaxed.

"Al-" she started. I sunk to my knees, and tightened my grip around the feather. Everything in my vision blurred now. The feather became a shaking black slit.

"It's not fair." I sniffled, not being able to keep from smiling weakly. "Why…When did fate decide I'm its favorite thing to torture?" I slammed my hands onto the ground. Tears fell to the ground.

The feather remained unruffled.

**SYMBOLISM.**

** Again.**

**Envy: You sure do love symbolism…**

**Fox: Sure do.**

**Envy: -_-'**

**Fox: Anyway, Ed's pissed. That's all I need to say. Just to be clear, he did have a form of amnesia. **

**Envy: Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people! Okay, so I'm not going to rewrite all the chapters (maybe I might, I change my mind alot.) but I am going to finish this! Okay? So yeah... I hope you'll still reading this... Sorry I haven't updated in forever and a half. Stay tuned?**

**~Fox**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is kind of a cheesey chapter… And a short one… Well, enjoy it. I don't own FMA.**

Chapter Seventeen

{Edward Elric}

I slid in back through the window, closing it as I entered.

"Where have you been?" Riza questioned. I turned to see her sitting on my bed, her arms crossed. Hayate lay on the foot of the bed, recoiling when he saw me.

"Why have you been lying?" I retorted. When she didn't answer I felt rage boiling up in my throat. My wings twitched. "Well?"

"I haven't been lying-" she started.

"Bullshit!" I snapped, "I saw Al today, Riza!" I was trembling with rage now, sweat starting to dampen my face. "You let me believe he was dead!" I growled. Our gazes met. Her brown eyes betrayed nothing. The thorn barrier that seemed to have developed prevented me from knowing her emotions. Quieter, I added "You let him believe _I_ was dead."

"Edward, I-" Hawkeye started.

"Don't you lie to me again." I threatened flatly. I had enough of the lies. Why the hell would she lie anyway? No matter what she says now, I'm still going to see Al and Winry.

"I was afraid." She said, looking away to scratch Hayate behind the ears.

"Afraid of WHAT?" I yelled "Why the hell would you be afraid of me knowing Alphonse is alive? Why are you afraid of Alphonse knowing _**I'M**_alive?" Silence. I clenched my jaws together and growled.

"I was afraid you might be killed." She murmured. Her hawk's gaze gripped me like talons. "I was-…am, afraid for your life."

I choked. She kept her gaze on me. Why would she want to protect me…?

More memories came back. Flooding over me like a wave. She betrayed us, Al and I… Mustang. In a way, she betrayed him too. I clenched my fists, my whole body started to tremble.

"Why?" I asked, looking down "WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?" I was laughing now. Not humorously, no. Bitter. Bitter with betrayal of Riza. Betrayal of myself.

"Edward…" she began.

"I'm going to tell Alphonse I'm alive. And Winry." I growled.

"And I see I can't stop you." Riza sighed. Her eyes were pleading with me now "Edward, please just try not to be seen…"

"I'll attempt." I grumbled, turning away. I heard her sigh.

"Now, you still need to eat your breakfast."

{Alphonse Elric}

"General, I'm back." I called, holding open the door for Winry as she came in.

"Welcome back, Al." Roy grumbled "And when are you going to call me 'Roy'?" he snorted, blowing some of his bangs out of his face and nodded to Winry "I appreciate you coming out here to set me up with some automail."

"It's no problem." Winry said, shifting her feet "But if you don't mind me asking…How…How did you lose your arm?"

Roy smirked "Simple enough answer, I got Alphonse his body back." He nodded toward me. Winry bolted upright, looked at me and back to Roy and smiled sadly.

"Thank you, General." She looked down at her feet "I'm sure Ed would've been happy." Mustang winced, frowning.

"Yeah." He mumbled. I winced and felt my depression drop on me like a weight. A looming silence lingered above us. The feather was in my pocket. I don't understand why I kept it… It being there made me feel the loss of my brother erupting into a typhoon of grief.

Perhaps it was because I'm naïve. Or perhaps it was because deep inside myself, even after all this time… I still willed myself to believe he was alive.

"The automail surgery will be painful, are you sure you're ready Mr. Mustang?" Winry asked, feigning a smile.

"As ready as I could ever be." Mustang muttered. With that the general got up and guided Winry to a room where she'd install the prosthetics. I started to follow before Mustang stopped me. "Stay out here." He said bluntly, walking away. He didn't say anything else, but Winry cast me an empathetic glance before following.

Leaving me alone with nothing but the feather of a wraith.

* * *

><p>I covered my ears, my knees drawn up to my chest. The sound of Roy's screams bounced against the walls of the hallway, making the sound twisted and even more unsettling. My hands did nothing but muffle the sound as it reached my ears. Faintly I heard Winry chiding the general, telling him it'll be find.<p>

_**"This is nothing compared to what he's going through…"**_Again the faint echo of my brother's voice resonated from within my memories.

I shook my head and slid myself off the couch, trying my best to ignore Roy's screams. Somehow I got the idea I just needed something to drink to help calm me down. The sound of running water from the faucet was drowned out entirely by the wails. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain. Slowly the glass filled up and I took a sip.

_"Al!"_

I almost choked. Coughing up the water, I rubbed my temples. Did I… Did I just hear Ed…?

_"Alphonse! Al!"_

No, no that can't be right, he's dead… He's dead… Even as I told myself that, the hope spread throughout my entire being. The foolish type of hope. The kind that is completely irrational but you're convinced is real anyway.

Frozen, I listened for the voice- Ed's voice. It didn't come… A low chuckle escaped from me.

"Are you finally breaking down Alphonse?" I smiled bitterly to myself. Sighing, I put the brim of the glass to my lips and started to drink again.

_Pit-pat._

The sound of the kitchen's window opening and feet falling onto the tiled floor startled me. I twirled around by reflex, ready to approach whatever may have showed up. And there was a boy with blonde hair, golden eyes. His feet were placed onto the floor, one hand supporting his body that was half way through the window.

This time I practically did choke. On his back sprouted a pair of black glistening wings.

"B-brother…?" I gasped, my throat suddenly dry despite the water. The boy gave a sly grin.

"Missed me?" he smiled. I stepped forward, eyes wide with disbelief. He… He was alive….

Carelessly I dropped the glass, the sound of it shattering completely irrelevant to me. I bolted to my brother and clutched onto him, crying into his shoulder. He tensed, but quickly I felt him return the hug and his wings fold over me.

He was alive… Ed was alive…

_The feather slid out of Alphonse's pocket, drifting to the ground and brushing the tiled floor before a gentle breeze swept it up and twirled it into the air._

"You're alive…" I whimpered, unable to stop my tears.

"So are you." Edward said, his voice faltering slightly. His voice was quieter when he spoke next.

"I'm sorry."

**Fox: Awwwwww**

**Envy: Wait… I thought you were re-writing this….?**

**Fox: Shuddup. I change my mind a lot. Here's a nice chapter. Because I'm nice. Now… Please review… Pretty please? I would very much like to know if someone is still reading this….**

**Envy: Damn, that's as close to begging as you could possibly get.**

**Fox: Shuddup before I killed you, Palmtree.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen

{Alphonse Elric}

It was like I was dreaming. It certainly was similar to the many dreams I had when Brother came back to me. All the dreams when he returned, leaving reality even colder and bleaker than it was when I fell asleep.

If this was a dream, I didn't want to wake up. Ed's arms were still around me, and mind around him. I don't know why he held on, but for me it was because I was afraid that if I let go, he'd disappear again. Disappear and leave me with the cruelty of the waking world.

"Hey Al." Ed said suddenly.

I turned my head and looked at Ed. His head was lifted and he was staring down the hall.

"Is that the Colonel screaming?"

I slowly loosened my grip and back away from my older brother just as slowly. One hand let go, but the other one seemed to get stuck on my brother's wrist. I was fine with that. Ed seemed reluctant to let go too, or at least that's what I got from the fact he didn't swat my hand away.

"He's a General now, and he's getting automail now." I answered, studying my brother. I didn't notice somethings about him when I first saw him. Perhaps it's because I was so happy to see him alive that I chose to ignore it at the time.

His hair was cut, that's the first thing I realized now that I looked at him. He also had a few scars on the neck that slivered under his collar. How long exactly did those scars stretch? Where did they come from? These questions I decided to ask him later. Mentally, I added them to the list of things I needed to ask.

There was some crudely-made fake skin over his automail, I realized. He most likely covered it to hide himself… Why would he wait so long to tell me that he was alive?

Dread filled me.

Was he staying away from me because he didn't want to be around me? I shook the thought out of my head. Of course that wasn't the case. Ed came back, and he seems so happy to be with me again. Add those to my endless list of questions.

Brother was dressed simply. He wore a gray hoodie that seemed too big for him, and gray sweatpants with a black bird embroidered at the end of the pants. That was just like Brother, I suppose. To subtly advertise the fact he was part bird seemed like him. The black boots covered Ed's automail foot, but I suspected it was also covered in the fake skin like his arm.

His arm and leg also seemed disproportioned, the automail visibly shorter than his real limbs. I suppose he wasn't able to get his automail fixed, being supposedly dead and all.

What worried me was the look in his eyes. They seemed kind of distant, like he didn't quite know what he was doing. Brother's eyes were always focused, always intense with the stubborn determination to achieve his goal.

Which was to get my body back.

I blinked. Now that I was back to normal, what did Brother want to do? Would he look for a new goal, or just live how he is? Somehow I doubted it. Ed was never the type to keep himself hidden, I doubt he'd continue this for long.

"Al?" His voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, Brother?"

"Can you loosen your grip on my wrist? You're cutting off my circulation." He said bluntly.

I blushed and loosened my grip, but I didn't let go. Ed seemed to get the hint that I was scared to and put his hand over mine and smiled. "Don't worry Al, I'm not going anywhere."

I couldn't bring myself to let go. Ed sighed and leaned back against the cabinet, analyzing the general's kitchen. "Al?" he said again.

"Yes?"

"How did you get your body back?"

I blinked. "The General found out how…"

Edward's yellow glare caught on me. "He got your body back?"

"Yeah, that's why he needs automail, he lost his arm." I explained. Ed snorted and looked back to the wall, muttering something under his breath. I rolled my eyes, even after two years Brother still has an unexplained hatred for the General. "Brother, the General has been very nice to me-"

"That's not what I'm upset about." Ed spat. I blinked.

"What is it, then?"

My brother's golden eyes blazed as they locked onto mine. "Think about it Al. I gave up my arm for your soul. ONLY your soul. If an arm was worth an entire body, don't you think I would've just got your body and soul back at that very moment?"

I was stunned. Why didn't I think about it before? Of course Mustang gave up more than he claimed. How could I have been so stupid and naïve?

"What else do you think he gave…?"

Ed shook his head. "I don't know, but we're going to have to find out."

I leaned against the wall and gulped. Roy was still screaming, but they were quieter now. I don't know how long it's been since they started the surgery, but Roy would have to spend some time recovering afterwards, so he probably wouldn't be able to answer our questions then.

Guilt stabbed me as I reminded myself he was going through so much pain because of me. Brother went through the same thing, to his arm and leg. How many times am I going to put someone through all the agony of losing a limb or two? I finally let go of Ed's wrist so I could bury my head in my hands. It's always because of me people go through this. It's always my fault.

And I let them.

Why didn't I stop the General? I bet some part of me knew he was going to give up something more than a limb, but I let him do it. I let him sacrifice whatever he gave up for me. Tears were slipping down my face, but I couldn't bring myself to care. It's my fault that this happened to Roy. It's my fault Brother lost his limbs. It's my fault he died to begin with.

A black wing draped over my shoulders, Ed put a hand on my head like he used to when we were little kids. Also like then, he pulled me against his chest.

"Al, I knew what I was doing and I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think you were not worth it." He muttered.

I don't know how Ed knew I blamed myself, but I didn't care. Grief and guilt stung me still, but I was glad to have my brother back with me. I was happy to hear his voice, happy to feel him near, happy he was _alive._

We both lingered into a thoughtful silence again, lost in our minds. Unfortunately, we were so lost in thought that we didn't notice Roy's screaming stop, Winry's footsteps, and her multiple demands to know what was going on.

So it was a complete surprise when a wrench spun through the air and whack Brother in the forehead.

**Happy-ish ending? Yes I know I neglect to update, stop nagging me. In anycase, Roy's being a big ol Colette, isn't he? Oh wait, you people probably don't know what I mean by that. Play Tales of Symphonia to get the joke. Sorry I'm a bit rash or mean or whatever the hell the word is for it, it's 1:30 am and I really should be sleeping. But I'm not, because I am currently typing this. Surprisingly, I think I write better when I'm half asleep. Wow this A/N's long, I haven't really been paying attention. Do any of you actually read these things? I mean, you probably say this huge paragraph and decided to skip it. Like 'Nope, too long, bed time'. Which I should be saying. But I'm not, because I'm RPing with a friend and I neglect to sleep. Sleeping is for the weak. I don't feeling like scrolling back up and writing an AN for the beginning so I'll just do the disclaimer here. **

**I don't own FMA.**

**You know I probably wrote something random in that paragraph above but didn't know it. All well, Review or something about symbolism.**


End file.
